Puzzleshipping Collection
by serina-phantom
Summary: A collection of YamiXYugi Puzzleshipping one-shots! This includes funny ones, fluffy ones, lemons, limes, angsty fics, some mpreg fics, scenes from some of my stories, and many others! Please enjoy this collection of puzzleshipping one-shots, guys!
1. My First Time Was In Science Class!

Me: This is the brother of "Tendershipping Collection"!

Lucy: Only with Puzzleshipping!

Me: And we thought we would start off our series of one-shots with a lemon!

**Title**: My First Time Was in Science Class!!

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for lemon and language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; (very slight hinted BakuraXRyou)

**Summary**: Yami wants Yugi, but Yugi's in science class. Yami starts to seduce Yugi while in spirit form, so no one else will see. Yugi, being flustered, decides to leave his body in the hands of Ryou and Bakura, and lets himself enter the Puzzle.

Me: Just my attempt at a YamiXYugi lemon XD

Lucy: I bet you are thrilled, Ke-Chan.

Me: I am! XD All right, then. Um, this was our like, second attempt at a lemon scene between Yugi and Yami, so, don't like it, don't read it. Besides, I am not too good at lemon scenes, so don't make fun of me. (I made a few for Yugioh GX, but still..)

Lucy: Please enjoy this, guys! It's got some humor in it!

**_Chapter One: My First Time was in Science Class!!_**

A typical day at Domino High. Yugi and his friends had gone through most of their classes without issue. Yugi's alter-ego and boyfriend had been quiet for most of the school day, and for once, Yugi thought that Yami might actually stop pestering him about... _that thing_. Or so he thought until science class started merely a half hour ago.

//Please, Aibou?//

/No./

//Please??//

/No, Yami. I'm in science class right now./

//Pleeeeeaaaassseeee??//

/_No_!!/

//Please, Aibou? I don't ask much of you!//

/No! Screw off, Yami!!/

//Well, I_ would_ if you let me!//

Yugi sighed and slammed his head down on his desk, earning a few concerned stares. He had been mentally arguing with his other 'self' since science class had begun. Many of the students were starting to worry about Yugi, since he spaced out and looked pissed.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers.

_Ra, he's going to be the death of me_, Yugi thought. He glanced over towards the front of the class and closed his eyes, laying his head down on his arms.

Yugi hadn't gotten much sleep lately, because of how much stress he had been put under. School work, friends, the constant onslaught of chores, worrying about getting challenged by Kaiba (though he calmed down since Jonouchi dated him), and then...

There was his yami.

Yami was trying to get Yugi to sleep with him, but Yugi said that he wasn't ready for that yet. Yami said that he would wait, but he was impatient, and kept pestering Yugi about it. Yugi knew that Yami still loved him and didn't just want to sleep with him, but he didn't want to do it yet.

//Yugi?//

Damn.

/What, pray tell, could is possibly be, Yami?/

//Can we please do it now?//

Yugi groaned and laid his head down on the desk so that if anyone saw his face, they wouldn't be scared by his constantly changing expressions. The hikari shook his head and made a reach for the Sennen Puzzle.

/No, Yami. One more time, and I'll tear the Puzzle off and give it to Bakura, and I am not joking this time! You remember what he did with it_ last_ time, right?/

Within the Sennen Puzzle, Yami shuddered.

How could he forget the Tomb Robber placing the Puzzle in the microwave, or swinging it around the room while singing several songs in which Yami had stuck in his head for weeks? How could he forget Bakura placing the Puzzle by his and Ryou's bed and then-

Yami stopped. He didn't want to remember _that_.

Deciding a different approach, Yami materialized in front of Yugi, so that he was only visible to the little hikari.

Yugi 'eep'ed and scooted back a few inches in his chair, thankful that it didn't earn him a few strange looks. The hikari sighed in relief and then glared up at his yami, who was now perched on the desk with a grin on his face.

/Yami, go back in the Puzzle or I'll give it to Bakura for the day again!/

//Do that, it won't matter. I can just take control of you.// Yami beamed. Yugi blushed and narrowed his eyes.

/You wouldn't dare./

//I would so. I'll take control of your body, leap up in front of the class, and spout out that you love me before all these witnesses, and some of them will think you're crazy.//

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the spirit, but then snickered. /Fair enough./ he giggled silently. Yami beamed and then looked around the classroom once, before he looked back to Yugi with a seductive smirk on his lips. Yugi gulped and felt himself turning bright red. /W-what are you going to do, Yami?/ he asked through the mind link.

Yami snickered evilly at his aibou and leaned forward, placing himself almost on top of Yugi. Yugi suppressed a moan and covered his mouth, feeling his face turn dark crimson.

//What do you think, Aibou?// Yami asked before leaning forward. Yugi groaned silently and then quickly whipped out his cell phone. Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

//Who you calling, Hikari?// he asked.

/Ryou and Bakura. If you're going to seduce me, then we can do it in the Puzzle. I'm going to have them watch out for my body./ Yugi pointed out before he punched in a text message and then hit 'send'.

And then he waited.

**--**

Ryou looked at his desk when he heard his cellphone buzz once. (Huh. Who do you suppose that it?) Ryou asked. He could practically feel Bakura shrug from within the Sennen Ring.

((Hell if I know, Yadonushi. What does it say?)) Bakura asked from the Ring. Ryou reached into his desk before flipping open his cellphone and then reading the message that had scrawled across his screen.

_Sender: Yugi Mouto_

_Subject: Help!!_

_Message: Ryou, Yami keeps seducing me, and I can't take anymore! I can't stay in control of my urges much longer! I'm going inside the Puzzle before something bad happens in the middle of class. Please watch out for my body, because when I go within, I faint. Please watch it for me. Please???_

Ryou chuckled before starting to punch a message back.

Before he started, he felt Bakura tugging at the mind link, trying to get his attention. Ryou asked what Bakura wanted, and the thief king stayed silent for a few moments.

((Ryou-koi, do you think I could send him the message back?))

(Only if you don't death threat the Pharaoh, then sure.)

((Yay! I love you, Yadonushi!))

Ryou giggled silently before he allowed Bakura to take control of him, falling into the darkness that was the Sennen Ring. He knew that he'd get back out again very soon, since Bakura didn't like being in the school longer than needed.

True, the yamis had bodies of their own, but they were almost always taking control of their hikaris, so that they could go to school with them and protect them without question.

It just made things a lot easier for them.

Bakura opened his eyes as he took control, and he started punching in a text message to Yugi. He knew how to work the cellphone, unlike Yami, so that made him feel superior to the Pharaoh from his past life.

Bakura hit send and leaned back, letting Ryou take control of his body once again.

Yugi heard his phone buzz, and then he glanced down, flipping the phone open to read the message that Ryou had sent him. He was a little shocked by the message, until he got to the end of it, of course.

_Sender: Ryou Bakura_

_Subject: Use a Condom_

_Message: Mini-Pharaoh, we have heard your message, and we agree to guard your body. Once you disappear inside the Puzzle, Yadonushi and I will take you to the nurse. We'll claim that you had just fainted or something. Now, remember, when doing it for your first time, use a condom. I know you can't get pregnant or anything, but you never know! So listen to an age-old spirit and do what I tell you, Ra-dammit! Okay. Enough of me ranting. Oh, and also, moan his name a lot, because that'll just make him even more happy to do what you want him. Well, have fun. I need to go back now. Yawn, I didn't get much sleep. And neither did Ryou (chuckle). Bye. Sighed, Yami B._

Yugi blinked for a few moments and then laughed slightly. Yami read the message and turned bright red before casting as small glare in Ryou's direction, aiming it towards the Sennen Ring, which seemed to be glowing around Ryou's throat.

//Damn tomb robber!// Yami shouted.

Yugi sighed and looked around. /Let's thank him later and go before I can't take it anymore!/ he shouted.

Yami snickered and took Yugi's hand before they both vanished within the Sennen Puzzle. Yugi's eyes, on his body, turned black, and then he collapsed from the desk.

Ryou was prepared.

"Yugi!" he yelled, theatrically. The class gasped and were instantly by Yugi's side. Ryou helped lift his friend up before turning to the teacher. "Ms. Chono, he has fainting spells often, so I'll bring him to the nurse."

"But, I-" Ms. Chono didn't finish before Ryou took off down the hall, dragging Yugi's body along with him.

When Ryou brought Yugi to the nurse, he laid him down on one of the empty beds and backed up. He chuckled down at the littlest of the hikaris and looked down at him.

"Have fun," he said, turning and walking back to class.

******--**

The moment they got inside the Sennen Puzzle, Yami slammed Yugi down onto the bed. Yugi was shocked that Yami even had a bed in his soul room. He was even more surprised that the bed was as soft as it was. Yugi had heard from Bakura that beds in Ancient Egypt were not the most comfortable things ever.

Yami chuckled when he saw Yugi glancing around his soul room. "Surprised, Hikari?" he asked.

"A little," Yugi said. He looked up and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the stone room. He noticed that the light was dimmed low, which Yugi thought was abnormal. "Yami, where'd ya get the chandelier?"

"Uh..." Yami glanced up and spotted the light that hung from the ceiling. "I... found it? With Bakura's help?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, but chose to ignore it. He glanced up and gripped the front of Yami's shirt, dragging him down so that the star-haired spirit was right above him. Yami gulped at how close his love was from him. "Y-Yugi?"

"Now you got me all worked up! Don't you think you can escape!" Yugi stuck his tongue out with a smirk.

Yami laughed. "Use that tongue for what it was meant for, Yugi," he warned.

"Or what?" the hikari challenged. To challenge the yami even further, Yugi stuck his tongue out and wagged it at the man he loved. Yami snickered and captured his hikari's lips, earning a surprised gasp from Yugi. Yami took the change to slip his tongue into his hikari's mouth and then try to dominate him. A small war was started, and it seemed to go on forever.

Yugi moaned softly as his yami overpowered him. Yami had such a strange taste to him. It was unlike anything that the hikari had ever tasted before. It was strong and sweet at the same time. Yugi couldn't quite place was it was. _Oh well,_Yugi thought. _Just savor the taste of it, Yugi! _His hands caught Yami's shirt and brought the man closer, as close as he could get him. He growled silently at the clothes that blocked them from each other. Sure, it was only a small amount, but the clothes contributed to the space between them.

_I want these damn things gone! _Yugi thought angrily.

Yugi grabbed the front of Yami's shirt and felt around for buttons. He found some of them, and was thankful that Yami had chosen to change into a button-up shirt rather than the leather shirt he had worn during Duelist Kingdom. With a growl, Yugi ripped the shirt open, popping the buttons and revealing Yami's slender chest.

Yami drew away from the kiss. "A-Aibou, what-!?"

Yugi dragged Yami back into the kiss before he could speak anymore. Yami was shocked at Yugi's sudden intensity, the pure, raw emotions that flooded through their shared mind-link. Yami eventually let his eyes close and returned to his position atop his hikari, his shirt now wide open. Yugi's hands slipped off the blue school jacket that Yami wore and threw it to the stone floor.

Yami's hand- left or right? Yugi didn't care- slid up Yugi's leg until he hit the zipper of his hikari's pants. Yami's fingers grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, giving him some more access to his hikari while they lip-locked. It just occurred to Yami that they hadn't stopped kissing in over a few minutes. Thank Ra spirits didn't need air.

"My turn," Yugi heard Yami whisper when he broke contact for just a moment. Yugi felt Yami rip his shirt open as Yugi had done to him just moments ago. Yugi saw Yami staring down at him with amazement and lust in his eyes.

"Beautiful," Yami's voice breathed, just enough for Yugi to hear him.

Yugi felt so vulnerable under the yami's gaze. He fidgeted a bit and looked away, a bright, scarlet blush on his face. Yugi realized that the reason he felt this way was because he was young. Hell, he was only 16!

Yugi fully understood that Yami was well over 5000 years old, while he only appeared to be 17 or 18 years old, at best. But, none of that seemed to matter to Yugi. Sure, sex was something he felt strange about, but he knew that Yami wanted to do it because he loved Yugi. Yugi understood that Yami loved him and only him in that way.

"Y-Yami-!" Yugi cried out as the age-old spirit bit down on his neck, hard, in a way that reminded Yugi of a vampire.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. He removed his lips from the bite wound he had made, but carefully returned them after a moment of locking eyes with the younger teen beneath him.

Yugi was so caught into the moment that he didn't even notice Yami's free hand starting to unzip his pants. He didn't care, to be honest. This was something that felt too good to stop.

It suddenly seemed very warm in the soul room.

Yugi moaned softly and squirmed around underneath the star-haired yami. Yami, thinking that it was a sign of distress, moved slightly back, enough to lock eyes with the star-haired youth.

"Yugi?" he asked cautiously.

"Mmm... 's too hot," Yugi mumbled. He reached up and grabbed Yami's unbuttoned shirt and tried to pull it down. He tugged at it, trying to get the yami shirtless.

Yami sensed this need and smiled down at Yugi. "If it's too hot for you, Yugi, I can change that, you know?" he offered.

"W-wha-" Before Yugi could speak any more, Yami reached down and tore the star-haired youth's shirt from his body. Yugi gasped, glancing up and seeing that Yami was also shirtless. _When did he-_

Yugi's thought were cut off by Yami's laughter. "You seem shocked, Yugi," Yami teased. "Remember, I am a 5000 year old shadow creature. I do have some abilities beyond those, however," he winked, hoping Yugi would get it.

The blush was proof enough that Yugi got it.

Taking a moment to take in the sight beneath him, Yami went back down and captured his hikari's lips. Yugi didn't protest and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, deepening the kiss to the best of his ability. His mind was clouded with the raw emotions that seemed to spill through the mind link, that was still wide open.

Yami's mind was just as clouded. He had wanted this for such a long time. When had he fallen in love with Yugi? Yami knew that he had felt a strange attraction to the boy the moment he saw him, but when had he actually loved him?

Yami recalled when Yugi had proved his courage in the duel against Pegasus. He also recalled how horrified and worried he had been when Yugi collapsed, his soul scattered across the shadow realm. He recalled how angry he was at Pegasus, how monstrous and unforgiving he had become. That is, until Yugi returned to him. Then Yami had calmed and returned to how he usually was. Was that when he had fallen in love with Yugi?

Yugi... Yugi... His everything. His reason. His _life_.

"Ah-!" Yugi cried out as his yami's tongue attacked his neck and chest again. Oh God, this was new to him. Yugi had never felt anything like this before. But the strange thing was...

Yugi actually _liked_ it.

"Y-Yami... Y- Ah! Gods, Yami!" Yugi cried out. He couldn't see the look of satisfaction on his yami's face. His vision was clouded over with excitement and lust, and everything just seemed blurred to him.

He... needed something? But what? What on Earth did he-?!

Yami drew away from the young boy and stared down at him. Yugi was a sight to behold. His eyes were closed, his face slightly damp from sweat, panting heavily. It was wonderful to see Yugi like this. It took all of Yami's self control, that he had built up over five thousand long years of being trapped inside the Sennen Puzzle not to take Yugi right then and there.

"Y-Yami," Yugi whispered. His voice was almost unheard. "Y-Yami, I-I need..." What? What exactly did he need? Did he even know? Yugi didn't care. Yami was smart. Yami would get it. "Yami, I want-" Yugi gasped as Yami's fingers glided carefully over his lower stomach and south, brushing over his unzipped pants. Yugi clenched his hands to the sheets on the bed. "Y-Yami-!" he cried out. He sounded so desperate. It was so embarrassing...

As Yugi imagined, Yami understood exactly what he needed and wanted. He captured the boy's lips against and went to work removing whatever articles of clothing that had managed to stay intact.

The shirts were already gone, so that was taken care of. What was left? Yami's eyes darted down and saw that they still had their pants, though not on fully, their underwear, and their shoes on. Yami smiled slightly. Not a problem.

His fingers went around and hooked the edge of Yugi's pants, yanking them down in one swift motion. Yugi was so preoccupied with the kiss that he didn't even seem to notice. However, Yugi was conscious enough beyond the kiss to kick off his own shoes and socks. Yami chuckled silently to himself and did the same, kicking off his black boots and hearing them thump to the floor. He managed to remove his socks without using his hands, and they also fell into the pile of clothes that was quickly building up beside the table. His fingers hooked around Yugi's boxers and tore them down, tossing them into the pile of clothes.

Yami felt Yugi's hands move to his pants and move them down. Yami was surprised, but he imagined that Yugi was trapped in the intensity of the moment that he wasn't too aware of what he was doing. Yugi tossed the discarded pants into the pile, then managed to slide down Yami's boxers and add them to the pile.

Yami smiled to himself. Mission accomplished. Clothes had been removed.

Yugi broke the kiss with a gasp as Yami's hands seemed to travel over him, feeling him up and down. _W-what's he doing? _the star-haired youth wondered. Not that he cared. He knew Yami loved him. He wasn't just some person that was used for a one time pleasure deal or anything. He and Yami were in love. This was something that they both wanted.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. He wanted this. He had wanted this from the young one for such a long time. But if Yugi didn't want to go through with this, then Yami was more than willing to wait for him. He would wait for another 5000 years if it was what Yugi wanted. "What do you want me to do, Yugi?" he whispered.

"I-I want..." Yugi trailed off. Yami knew what he wanted. He just wanted Yugi to say it. Yami knew that Yugi was shy, but he was never shy like this. It didn't surprise Yami, though. It was the boy's first time. The first time he would be shedding his virginity. It was something that Yugi would naturally be nervous about. Yami knew that Yugi was worried that it was going to hurt, worried that it would be something he wouldn't enjoy, worried about a lot of stuff.

"It's okay, Yugi," Yami whispered.

Yugi shivered and glanced up. Yami has hovering right above him, naked. And Yugi was naked beneath him. If this kept going, Yugi was bound to make noises that would embarrass him. He would jerk and moan, squirm and mewl, and it would be embarrassing. He knew that no one could hear him in the soul rooms, no one but Yami, but it was still so embarrassing-!

Yugi moved his hands to cover his face. It was too embarrassing! He felt his eyes stinging. He felt like he was going to cry. It wasn't that he was going to cry because he was upset. No. It was nothing like that at all. It was just so embarrassing that Yami was going to see him like this... see him so vulnerable...

"Don't be embarrassed," Yami whispered. Yugi make a small grunting noise and shook his head, refusing to move his hands away. Yami raised his hand and laid it on Yugi's. "Yugi... Look at me... please?" Yugi did, moving his hands hesitantly, just enough to reveal his eyes to Yami. Yami could see the tears hidden behind them.

Yami smiled softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Yugi. Not around me. You know that," he whispered. Yami leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's forehead, sending calming emotions through the mind link. Yugi eventually moved his hands from his face and wrapped them around Yami's shoulders. Yami moved his lips from the boy's forehead to his lips. Yugi tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Yami felt the boy start to relax, and he laid down against him, both of them feeling as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. Even though they were both totally naked and exposed to one another, something was still keeping them from getting as close as they could.

Hands went roaming again. Yugi decided to join in and moved his hands over the spirit's body. Skin met skin, moans and gasps were received from both young men. Yugi never knew that this could feel so good. His hands explored over Yami's body, going to places that he had only dreamed he would be able to touch one day. Yami's hands explored around his body as well, going to similar places that Yugi kept on moving his slender fingers over. Though Yami was much more straight-forward than Yugi was. Yugi was nervous about what to do, so his actions were much less bold than Yami's were.

Yami's finger brushed over Yugi's entrance. Yugi broke the kiss with a pleasurable gasp.

Oh..

_Oh_...

Gods-!!

"Y-Yami..." a soft whisper; enough to make Yami know what Yugi wanted. Yami became serious and stared down at the youth he loved. He wanted to make certain.

Yugi didn't pull away, didn't respond.

That was his answer.

Yami seemed to understand. He pressed his lips to Yugi's for what seemed like only a few seconds. Yugi mewled with need when Yami drew away, but the star-haired spirit wouldn't return to kiss him just yet.

"This will hurt..." Yami whispered. He didn't want to tell Yugi that, but he didn't want to lie to him either. His finger brushed down the side of Yugi's leg, towards where it was going to go. He could feel Yugi tense up slightly at the mention of pain. "But it will get better. I promise..."

Yami frowned at the uncertainty that wavered in Yugi's eyes. The doubt flickered, then vanished, and Yugi nodded. Yami pressed his lips against Yugis for a few seconds, then pressed his hand on the mattress beside Yugi's head. His other hand traveled down and rested near Yugi's entrance once again. He cast Yugi a concerned glance. He saw the boy nod gently, nervously, and he carefully pushed his finger in.

Yugi gave a strangled cry at the intrusion. Yami clenched his hand at the sight of Yugi in pain. His fingers tightened around the mattress right by Yugi's head. "It's all right. It'll be better soon," Yami whispered. He didn't know if he was trying to reassure Yugi, or reassure himself. He hated seeing Yugi in such pain.

Yugi could only manage a weak nod and a faint gasp/moan. This felt strange. It was weird. It was uncomfortable. His body squirmed around as Yami pressed his finger further into him. He couldn't believe how he must have looked to Yami. It was so embarrassing...

Another finger soon joined the first. Yugi couldn't hold it back and cried out in pain. He felt Yami's hand tightening on the sheets beside him. He knew that Yami wasn't trying to hurt him.

"It's all right," Yami's breath was right beside his ear. When had Yami moved this close? Yugi didn't care. Yugi felt Yami's fingers moving around inside him, and he couldn't help but cry out the young Pharaoh's name.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. His breath was right in Yugi's ear. Yugi could sense the worry in his voice. "Do you want me to stop this, Yugi? Because, if you want me to stop-"

"I'll let you know if this gets to be too much!" Yugi panted. His voice sounded so desperate. "Just... please Yami!_ Please_!" he cried out. Yugi didn't want any more of this. He wanted Yami inside him, now!

Yami understood his young love's wishes. He withdrew his fingers from within the boy. Yugi shivered, but managed to keep silent. He felt Yami press up against him. Something was brushing near his entrance. "Yami-!" Yugi cried out when Yami stopped. He wanted Yami to do it already, not to tease him!

Yami understood with one nod what he was being instructed to do.

Yugi cried out as Yami pushed into him. His hands flew to his face to hide his pained expression for him, the humiliation that must have streaked across his face. This was really _hurt_! And Yami was watching him...

"I'm sorry, Aibou," Yami breathed. How long had it been since he called him that? "But this will get better. I promise."

"Y-yes," was all Yugi could manage. His chest rose and fell with ragged pants. Yami wasn't moving yet. He wanted to give Yugi a chance to adjust to it. Yugi slid his hands from his face and clutched the sheets. He felt Yami's hand, the one that had been inside him recently, slide down and rest atop his. "M-move," Yugi commanded weakly. Yami nodded and drew out of the boy slowly, then came back in at about the same speed. _Oh Gods, this hurts!_

But it would be better. Yami had promised. And Yami wasn't a liar.

Yami moved out of the boy and back in slowly. He was holding himself back. He knew it would hurt Yugi even more if he did things too quickly. He wanted Yugi to get use to this first. Yugi threw his head back and clutched the sheets tighter. He knew it was going to hurt, and yet-!!

He was crying, panting, squirming, moving around a lot more than he thought he was going to (though it wasn't much).

"Ugh! _Y-Yami_-!!"

Yami bit his lower lip to try and restrain himself. His actions were becoming less cautious. He tried to restrain himself, but Yugi was so tight, and it felt so good that it was so hard to keep himself restrained.

In...

Out...

Yugi cried out.

In...

Out just a bit slower...

Yugi's scream of pain seemed to die down and be replaced with... _what_?

In once again...

"_Yami_-!!"

Out-!!

Yugi's cry was replaced with a moan of lust. Yami's breath hitched, and he smiled gently. Yugi was starting to get use to it. Yugi felt Yami draw out slowly again, and then come back in a bit harder than he had before.

"Ah! Yami!!" he cried out. Yami thrust in and out of him a bit quicker this time. Yugi's back arched as a moan escaped his lips. He heard Yami growl slightly, pounding harder, _deeper_, into the small star-haired youth.

_It hurts..._

_It hurts-!!_

But...

Yugi threw his head back against the pillow, a loud moan ripping through him as Yami slammed into his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure running through him. Yugi tried to scream Yami's name, the pain almost non-existent anymore. _Gods, that was amazing!!_Yugi tried to speak Yami's name again, but all that came from his was a loud, pleasured moan.

Yami could feel a warm sensation running through him. The mind link was still wide open, and Yami could feel the pleasure that was surging through Yugi's mind. "Yugi..." he growled softly.

Yugi mewled and moaned, squeezing the material on the mattress so hard that he thought his nails might tear through it. He moved with Yami's thrusts, the pain totally gone. This felt amazing! His body was hot and it was a feeling that Yugi had never knew he could feel. It was sooo good. He never wanted it to end!

"Yugi... Yugi..-!!" Yami panted the name of the boy he loved. This couldn't be real. It was too amazing to be real. Yugi was here, with him, and they were... And... It just couldn't be real! But it was.

Yugi felt Yami slip one of his hands over Yugi's and squeeze it. Yugi loosened his grip on the sheets for a moment, but tightened them immediately when Yami slammed into his again. Yugi was gasping, panting, moaning, trying to call out his Yami's name.

Yami kept slamming into him, going faster, harder, deeper...

_Yami... Yami-!!_

"Aahn!" Yugi arched as Yami slammed hard into him. "Y-Yami!" he cried. He couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but enjoy it. It was great. He managed to move slightly and twist a bit, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He never knew that anything could feel this amazing.

"Yugi!" Yami panted. It was so good, so amazing, unlike anything he had ever felt. He was reaching his limit. Yugi was close too, he could tell. The Pharaoh was trying to restrain himself, but it was hard with Yugi's constant moaning of his name.

"Yami! Ah! Y-Yami! Oh Gods, Yami-!!"

Yami couldn't handle it, and with one final thrust into the boy, he came inside of the young boy, at the same time Yugi did. Gasping, Yami allowed his trembling arms to give way, just for a moment, yet he managed to add some support to his forearms to keep from falling and collapsing on top of the young teen before him. Yugi could hear Yami panting heavily, and he shivered when the Pharaoh drew out of him, dropping beside the boy onto his back, a tiny amount of space between them.

When Yugi's ragged breaths had calmed, and he wasn't breathing as desperately, he became aware of the distance between he and Yami. And he didn't like it. He weakly flung his limp arm over Yami's are chest. The two star-haired men were breathing heavily, but Yami managed to bring one arm over Yugi's shoulders and hold him close. His free hand grabbed the blankets that seemed to have dropped to the floor and yanked them up over them.

After a moment of silence, hearing nothing but the beating of his and Yami's hearts, and Yami's heavy breathing, Yugi slowly glanced up. He could see Yami's eyes closed. "Yami...?" he whispered.

Yami's dark crimson eyes fluttered open. He clenched Yugi closer, his pale, peach-colored hand clenching around Yugi's shoulder. "Mm?" it came out as a grunt more than a response.

Yugi nestled himself closer to Yami. "T-that was amazing," the star-haired youth whispered. He brought his lips up and gently brushed them against Yami's pale cheek. "You were amazing, Yami."

Yami whispered Yugi's name and brushed his lips against the younger boy's. Yugi laid his head back down, this time on Yami's shoulder, and let his eyes close. He was exhausted. That had taken more out of him than he had thought it would. He imagined that he would become use to it sooner or later and be able to do it without falling asleep right after.

"Yami, I love you," Yugi murmured.

Yami smiled softly and kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you, too, Aibou," he whispered. He knew that Yugi must have been extremely tired, because he didn't answer right away. But Yugi's soft breaths were enough to tell Yami that he was awake. Best of all, his soft breaths let Yami know that this was reality. It wasn't a dream. This was really happening...

"So, Aibou," Yami whispered. He heard Yugi grunt out a reply. "Was this worth getting out of science class?"

Yugi stirred and smiled. He nestled as close to the yami as was physically possible. He felt warmth resonating from his beloved's body, and it sent a warm sensation through him.

"You know it," he laughed.

----

Lucy: Oh dear God! But seriously, I think that turned out... rather well.

Me: Same! xD!

Lucy: Yeah, for a first attempt at one this detailed, I mean. Usually mine aren't this detailed. If anyone wants, we will do them a lot better in the future, but I think for the time being, that one was pretty good! Thank you all!

Me: Please review nicely and NO FLAMERS!!!


	2. What a Kiss Means

**Title**: What a Kiss Means

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi

**Summary**: Yami and Yugi share moments in which they have kissed one another, while sharing explanations about what each and every one of those kisses meant.

Me: This is a fluffy one that we thought of making!

Lucy: There is a second part to this, but it deals with gestures! But we will hope to get that one up as soon as we can! But for now, we hope you all like this story the most!

Me: Anyway, please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: What a Kiss Means_**

They had been together for a long time. They had fallen in love long ago, when Yami was just a spirit in the Sennen Puzzle. It had been hard for them, since they were never able to physically touch each other. Sure, they were able to touch in their soul rooms, but their actual bodies could never meet, since Yami did not own one.

However, after a long time, Yami was given his own body by the gods. It had been a blessing. Sure, Yami could get sick, needed to breathe, eat, sleep, feel pain, bathe, and many other things, but it was a small price to pay to be able to stay with his beloved Aibou.

His Aibou.

Yugi was worth everything to Yami. He had liked the boy the moment he met him, and would do anything for him. It was only when Yami had thought that Yugi was forever gone away from him that he truly realized how much he loved his Aibou. He and Yugi had been together shortly after that, sharing feelings with each other.

But, now that Yami had his own body, they were able to share so much more with one another.

_Kiss on the Stomach = "I'm ready"_

Yugi was a bit uneasy when it first happened.

It was he and Yami's first time, and as expected, Yugi was nervous about it. He was a young 16 year old boy, and he had heard about sex, but he had never had it before. It made him tremble now that it was happening.

Yami was hovering right above him, naked and exposed to the star-haired youth. Yugi was naked underneath him, and even if it was Yami, the man that he loved, Yugi was still uneasy.

"Yami... I-" He forced himself not to speak. He knew that Yami wanted to do this. Yugi was uneasy, but if Yami wanted to do it, then he would be more than willing to do it.

Yami's lips touched his forehead. "Yugi, if you can't handle this, then we can stop," he whispered.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami smiling gently. He knew that Yami was true to his words. Yugi thought it long and hard, and when he thought about what he had heard about sex, he was certain.

He gently went down and placed his lips against Yami's stomach for a quick second. That was all he had to do. Yami got the message. He smiled and focused on the star-haired boy, and then continued.

When it was all over, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

_Kiss on the Forehead = "I hope we're together forever"_

"Yugi, wake up," a soft voice cooed. Yugi slowly let his eyes open to the feeling of someone gently shaking him. He had been trapped in a nice dream, but the shaking hand had awoken him from it.

Yugi rolled over once he was fully awake and locked eyes with the crimson-eyed king that slept beside him. It was always a pleasure to see such a handsome and amazing sight sleeping beside him.

His lips pulled up into a smile. "Good morning, Yami," he whispered.

Yami smiled and pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead. It was a light, chaste kiss, but it was enough to get the message across. Yugi chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist.

There was no better way to wake up in the morning.

_Kiss on the Ear = "You're my everything"_

"Yami, what the Hell are you doing?"

"Making brownies!"

Yugi sighed and folded his arms across his chest. Yami was standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered from head to toe in powder of three colors: white, brown, and a mixture of the two. His beloved sported a huge, goofy grin, and was holding a bowl full of brown goop in his hands, which was apparently the "brownies" he was tyring to make.

"Yami, you made a mess!" Yugi scolded. "Could you even _read_ the directions on the back of the box?"

"But Aibou!" Yami whined. His powder covered lips pulled into a cute pout. "These things are soooo good! I have never tasted such good food before! They're practically _orgasmic_!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't answer my question, Yami. Could you read the directions?" he asked.

Yami fell silent and looked to the bowl in his hands. He had followed the directions as he could read them, but his Aibou was still unsatisfied with him? Yami thought he had done a good job! He had done exactly what the directions had called for!

"Of course I did!" he said. He pointed to a now empty potted plant near the windowsill. "See? I put the flower into the mix, just like the directions told me to do! But these things look nothing like what was at Kaiba's party! The package lied to me!!"

Yugi sighed and walked up to Yami.

He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pressed a kiss to the man's ear. Yami blinked in confusion, seemed to understand, and smiled. He put the bowl of his... "brownies" on the counter. Yugi took his hand and guided the taller man to the sink, telling him to take the bowl with him.

"Here," he said with a soft chuckle. "I'll teach you how to make brownies the correct way."

_Kiss on the Cheek = "We're friends"_

"Hey, Yami?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

"Are we friends?"

Yami put his book down and looked towards Yugi. Yugi was sitting at his desk with his back to Yami, scribbling away at his homework. He had been busy at work for the past hour, and Yami, to appease his boredom, had picked up one of Yugi's books and decided to read it. He had decided on "_A Trial to the Afterlife_", a book about two young lovers who were to be torn away from each other, but could be together if they managed to defeat these trials and prove their love for each other.

"Yugi, I thought we were long passed friends," Yami chuckled.

Yugi blushed and put his pencil down. "Y-yes, Yami, we are way beyond friends. But are we still friends, even though we are lovers?" he asked. He cast the star-haired Pharaoh a slight pout.

Yami laughed and closed his book. He edged off the bed and waltzed over to Yugi's side. His arms wrapped around the youth's shoulders and drew him close. Yugi blushed as Yami pressed his lips against the young man's cheek in a soft, butterfly kiss. When it ended moments later, Yugi saw Yami flashing him a grin.

"Of course, Yugi. Lovers always start out as friends, and they will always be friends, even when they are in love," he explained. He poked Yugi on the nose and returned to the bed. He picked up his book and started to read it again.

After a moment of blushing like a madman, Yugi returned to his homework, smiling at the familiar feeling of his darling yami's lips pressed softly against his cheek.

_Kiss on the Hand = "I adore you"_

"Yugi," Yami's voice whispered from the darkness.

Yugi glanced over and saw Yami walk up to him. Yugi had been sitting at a table in a dance club for a long time, and Yami had gone off somewhere into the crowd. Yugi was worried that Yami had been hurt when he didn't return after a few minutes, but here he was.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami reached for his hand.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his own and pressed his lips to it. Yugi felt his cheeks and neck heat up. When the star-haired Pharaoh removed his lips from his hand, he flashed Yugi a grin.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Yugi lifted his head and focused on the music, noticing that it was playing his and Yami's favorite song. He smiled with a soft, loving chuckle and nodded to the now-grinning yami.

"You certainly may," he laughed.

Yami took Yugi's other hand and led him out to the dance floor. The whole time, Yugi was smiling at the thoughts that his yami had done all of this just for him.

_Kiss on the Neck = "We belong together"_

Yugi was reading his book when Yami strode over. Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's neck, gently scraping his teeth against the boy's pale skin.

"Ahh... Y-Yami," Yugi moaned. "W-what are you doing?"

"We belong together," Yami whispered. He smiled and then winked at Yugi. "Just wanted to let ya know." With that he turned and went back downstairs to help Grandpa make dinner.

Yugi chuckled softly and continued reading his book.

_Kiss on the Shoulder = "I want you"_

It was late in September, and it was cold outside. Yugi was shivering and huddling as close to Yami as he could get. The heat was on, and still he was trembling like a leaf.

"D-dammit," he whispered.

"Don't swear, Aibou," Yami murmured softly, having been jerked awake by Yugi's chattering. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Yugi's thin waist. He rested his chin on his aibou's shoulder. "Cold?"

Yugi cast him a slight glare. "W-what g-g-gave it away?" he stuck his tongue out at his yami.

Yami held Yugi close and slid the boy's shirt down, so that his shoulder was revealed. Just as Yugi was about to protest, Yami attached his lips to the soft part between Yugi's neck and his shoulder. Yugi threw his head back with a moan, and breathed Yami's name. Yami clutched Yugi close and flipped him over, pinning him to the bed underneath him.

"I know how to warm you up, Aibou," he said with a wink.

Yugi shivered at his tone and smiled back. "I think we should, Yami, my love," he whispered. Yami growled seductively and wrapped the blankets around he and Yugi to add to the extra warmth when they were going to "join together" with each other.

_Kiss on the Lips = "I love you"_

Yami's lips brushed against that of his aibou's.

Yugi returned the kiss and deepened it. Their arms flew around each other, holding one another as if they would vanish if they let go, and they drew back for a quick moment.

Crimson eyes held lovely amethyst ones for what felt like an eternity.

Yami could see the blush on Yugi's cheeks, and he knew that he was sporting one that was almost exactly identical. He and Yugi had been away from each other for too long. They held onto each other for a long time, just staring into each others eyes. Yugi was trembling softly in his arms, but it was out of excitement.

Yami had rescued Yugi from the Orichalcos. Yugi had sacrificed himself to save Yami, and Yami had finally saved the boy he loved. They were currently in the Sennen Puzzle, just holding each other close.

Their lips went close, but they stopped. They looked to each other again, for a moment this time, and then pressed their lips firmly against each other, tongues battling for dominance.

They were together again, and all they had to do was hold each other.

No words need be exchanged.

Their kiss said everything that they needed to say.

----

Lucy: Okay! That was fluffy, in my opinion!

Me: We're not sure if it's too good, so please let us know if it was any good! We just had the idea, and wanted to see how it played out! We think it came out all right xD

Lucy: So, please review and we will add more! The next one is "What a Gesture Means"!

Me: If anyone has a request, please let us know and we will see if we can work with it! We have a few ideas, but are taking requests from people after we hear what you think!


	3. What a Gesture Means

**Title**: What a Gesture Means

**Genre**: romance, humor, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi

**Summary**: Yami and Yugi have shared kisses with each other, but kisses aren't the only thing that proves that they love each other. They share moments in which their gestures prove their love, and the explanations behind them.

Me: This is technically the second part of the "_What a Kiss Means_" story!

Lucy: Anyway, this is a proof of what gestures are in Yami and Yugi's relationship with one another! Because they have no issues invading each other's personal bubble!

Me: So, please enjoy this story, guys!

**_Chapter One: What a Gesture Means_**

They had no problems with kissing each other. It was something Yami had learned meant a lot in the modern culture. It was a way to seal a promise, to prove love, and to prove many other things that couldn't be said with words. It was a way to prove how much you needed someone, how much you loved them, without getting words mixed up and saying what you didn't mean.

But Yami had also learned that gestures in the modern world meant a lot as well.

_Holding Hands = "We definitely love each other"_

Yami's hand tightened around Yugi's as they went walking through the park.

It was late in Fall, and the leaves had already turned colors. Mixtures of red, brown, gold, and some green filled the trees. It was a lovely sight to behold, and it was worth it to have to walk around in the cold.

Yami and Yugi ignored the strange glances that they got from some people. Most people were very accepting of their kind of relationship, but there were still some homophobic people in Domino that would cast them crept out looks as they walked by. These types of people would also sometimes mutter a crude phrase about the two boys.

Whenever someone gave them that strange look, they would just hold hands tighter and flash them a big run-o'-the-mill grin. The people would sometimes sneer back, but some of them, who were kinder, would nervously wave back.

Yami and Yugi would giggle and continue walking, hand in hand with each other. They were never worried about their relationship, or what anyone thought of them.

_Slap on the Butt = "That's mine"_

Yami narrowed his eyes slightly.

He and Yugi were at a dance party that a night club was throwing, and Yami had been noticing that some of the boys were ogling his hikari. He could see why, to be honest.

Yugi, and the other hikaris, were dancing around the dance floor with the other party goers. The three of them were amazing to watch. Such shy boys were such good dancers, maybe even better than Anzu was! They were break-dancing, dirty dancing, and doing anything that they could. It just felt good to get up and dance.

Yami heard Bakura chuckle from the seat next to him. "Getting jealous, Pharaoh?"

"Shut up, Baka Tomb Robber!" he spat. "I'd be more worried about Ryou, if I were you! Some of these guys are eye-raping him, you know?" Yami pointed to some of the men that were checking out the three hikaris.

Bakura seemed to grow serious. "Believe me, if anyone tries a move on Ryou, they're right in the Shadow Realm. I don't have to worry. Ryou would never betray me. These people will soon learn that," he said.

Yami nodded and looked back. Yugi was dancing towards him, probably without even noticing. Yami narrowed his eyes at the boys that were staring at his aibou like he was a piece of eye candy.

Yami reached his hand forward and slapped his hikari on the butt the moment Yugi came right by him. Yugi squeaked slightly and turned around fast, a blush on his face. "Y-Yami, what'd you do that for?" he asked.

Yami smiled and flashed Yugi the peace sign. "Nothin', Aibou. I love you," he said.

Yugi smiled and placed a quick kiss on Yami's forehead. "Don't worry. If anyone tries to take me from you, just blast them into the Shadow Realm! If Ryou can allow it, then so can I!" he grinned ear to ear before rushing back to the dance floor.

Yami smiled to himself and turned back to his drink.

The simple action he had done had proven to everyone in the night club that Yugi was his. He started to notice that no one was ogling the hikaris any more, probably because of the glares that he, Bakura, and Marik were giving them. And, Yami's action had added to his aibou's protection.

_Holding on tight = "I don't want to let go"_

Yami just held Yugi for as long as he could.

It was so strange, being this desperate for an embrace from the young star-haired boy. When had he become this weak? Yami shook his head. He wasn't weak. Love was not a weakness.

Yugi's arms slowly wrapped around his slender waist. He knew how worried Yami had been. When had had been taken. Yugi closed his eyes and smiled gently, snuggling up against his yami.

Yugi's voice whispered his yami's name. Yami whispered the youth's name back, but nothing more than that. They just held each other as close as they could, knowing that they never wanted to let go.

_Looking into Each Other's Eyes = "I just plain love you"_

There was silence. Yami nor Yugi needed to say anything. They just sat in bed, looking deeply into each other's eyes. There was no need to speak or do anything. They just sat, held one another at half arms length, and stared. The love that they felt for each other was said through their expressions, both lost in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

_Playing with Hair = "Tell me you love me"_

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair, floating in the air. He was in his spirit form, just to be able to float. He had one arm wrapped around his aibou's shoulders, his other hand fingering his hikari's tri-colored hair.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. He closed his book and turned to see the transparent young man.

Yami grinned. "Nothing," he sang.

"I love you," Yugi chuckled. Yami grinned and kissed his hikari on the cheek before floating to the bed and becoming solid. He laid down and curled up, a wide grin on his lips. That was all he had wanted to hear.

_Arms Around the Waist = "I love you too much to let go"_

The star-haired Pharaoh laced his arms around his hikari's waist. Yugi had been just sitting by the windowsill while it was raining, thunder and lightning crackling off in the darkness.

Yugi turned towards Yami and smiled gently. He wrapped his arms around his yami's waist and held him as close as he could. They just sat in silence as the storm crackled overhead.

_Laughing while Kissing = "I am completely comfortable with you"_

Yugi sighed and drew away from the kiss he and Yami had been sharing. Yami covered his mouth to conceal his soft giggles, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

Yami had broken out into a fit of giggles whenever they had tried to kiss for the past half hour. Yugi didn't mind, but it was getting a bit annoying. He was trying to enjoy a nice, romantic kiss with the man he loved, and yet Yami couldn't stop laughing each time that they tried to. Yugi folded his arms across his chest.

"And what is so funny, Yami?" he asked.

Yami wiped tears from his eyes and laughed once. "N-nothing, Aibou," he said. "I just feel so comfortable around you. Most people would get angry if you laughed while kissing them, but I love you so much, that I know I can laugh. I'm laughing because I feel totally at ease around you, my darling Aibou."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami. "Then, care to try again?" he asked.

Yami smiled back and pressed his lips against that of his aibou's, not worried that he would be making Yugi angry if he started laughing halfway through their kiss.

_Picking Someone up off their Feet = "That they love them fully and would do anything for them"_

Yugi felt totally at ease whenever Yami picked him up.

Yami would sometimes just randomly walk up to him, scoop him up in his arms, and just hold him close. Yugi would ask what the occasion was, and Yami would smile and say: "The occasion is that I love you", and then give Yugi a kiss, put him down, and return to whatever he had been doing before he decided that he needed to pick up his aibou.

Yugi knew that Yami loved him, and would do anything for him. Yami only did that do him. Yugi had never seen Yami sweep anyone else off their feet, and it made him feel special.

Whenever it would happen, Yugi would giggle and hold Yami close. Sometimes, this action would lead them to find themselves in the bedroom, where Yugi would be really sore the next morning, but in his eyes, it was worth it.

----

Me: Yami is such a romantic! And I definitely think that Kazuki Takahashi was implying their relationship! Yami and Yugi are so obviously in love with each other! I mean, did you see the way Yami held Yugi in episode "163" AKA: "Self Destruct".

Lucy: Yeah! They are so obviously in love with each other! You don't hold someone like that unless you like them! And they obviously have no issues invading each others personal space!

Me: True that! Now, please review and we shall update! We also take requests!


	4. A Yami's Nightmare

**Title**: A Yami's Nightmare

**Genre**: romance, horror, fluff

**Rating**: T for mild violence, mild blood, and mild language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi

**Summary**: During a single, peaceful night at the Kame Game Shop, Yami is having a nightmare about his lover getting murdered by unknown people. Now it's up to Yugi to cheer him up.

Me: Here's just a fluffy one-shot of Yami having a nightmare. This is one that we've written before, but we're reposting it and fixing it up here and deleting the fic that it went to! This story is fluffy, if a little violent and has some mild blood, and then more fluff! I mean it, the fluff will over power the gore, believe me! Yay for fluff!

Lucy: Hooray! We are also going to be reposting a lot of our stories and making them better, so we hope you'll all look forward to that when it happens!

Me: Okay, so please enjoy it guys!

Lucy: Chapter start!

**_Chapter One: A Yami's Nightmare_**

A night at the Kame Game shop is always so quiet and calm. The lights are out, and things are always so silent and peaceful. Especially when Grandpa isn't around to snore and mess up the calmness of the night. Those were usually the best nights, and those were also the nights where Yami and Yugi did things that I cannot repeat because this isn't that type of fic.

But sadly, tonight isn't like that.

Truth be told, Grandpa was gone, leaving Yami and Yugi all alone while a small thunder storm raged overhead. Yugi, not wanting to sleep alone, had asked Yami to sleep with him.

Yami, being Yugi's lover, agreed and had slipped into the boy's small bed, which really wasn't built for two people to fit into. But none the less, Yami and Yugi slipped into it and had managed to make some room by wedging together.

Just like a puzzle.

Yugi was laying with his thin, bare legs tangled around Yami's as much as he could, pinning the older boy's down to the soft mattress. Yugi's torso, covered by an over-sized white shirt that started to cover his black boxers, was pressed firmly against Yami's, his arms snaking around the yami's waist. Yugi rested with his head on Yami's chest, sighing peaceful in his dream.

Yami, who was used to sleeping like this, simply stayed limp as he was pulled around and dragged by the younger boy, who had no intention of ever letting him go while he slept. Yami always had one arm around Yugi's waist to keep him safe, but tonight was a little different. Instead of a peaceful, dream-filled expression, Yami's eyes were squeezed shut, and his teeth were grit as if he was in pain or experiencing ultimate terror. He squeezed his right fist in the nightmare and released a small gasp, not waking Yugi surprisingly.

The star-haired yami of the Sennen Puzzle rolled over, taking Yugi with him, but not awakening him at all. His nightmares were filling his mind, and they wouldn't let him go.

"Aibou..." he whispered while his mind wandered in the nightmare, his heart pounding with terror.

As if the nightmare was real...

--

Yami blinked in confusion and looked around, wondering where exactly he was.

He was in a dark room that was similar to a room that was in the Sennen Puzzle behind Yami's door, which rested right by Yugi's, separated by a thin hallway. The room bore no light to it, but somehow, Yami could see in the darkness of it.

There was nothing but an empty room.

"This is strange. Where am I?" he asked out loud, obviously not getting an answer. He stepped forward to try and find the door to the room he was in. He didn't know where it was, but he wanted to get out. "I've gotta get out of here. I can sense that something isn't right," he said out-loud again, still forgetting that no one was there, and he continued running his hands over the walls to find a door.

"_AAAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!_"

Yami spun around immediately towards the source of a familiar scream, one that nearly made his heart stop right when he heard it. The star-haired yami whirled around and stared off at a wall, eyes wide with fear.

"Yugi!!" he shouted.

Yami went racing at the wall and slamming up against it, wounding his shoulder, but at least it wasn't broken. He continued to ram the wall before it crumbled open like a door and let Yami fall out into the Puzzle.

As he fell forward, the scent of metalic iron filled his nose, and it made him gag. Holding back bile that came up his throat, Yami glanced up to try and see the source of the stench that had suddenly appeared.

Upon looking up, he gagged even more.

Trickling rivers of crimson liquid iron snaked through cracks in the Puzzle floor, snaking around in slow, thick motions, oozing in and out of the little cracks that made up the tiles. Yami stood up and looked around.

"Blood? What's blood doing in here?" he asked softly.

He started heading towards a room where the rivers seemed to be coming from. It was coming from behind a thin door on the wall, one that Yami had seen before but never entered. Placing his hands on it, the yami shoved the door open, and a small wave of crimson blood came sailing through, splattering to the ground in a sickening fashion. Yami gagged and threw up a little at the scent.

Choking back more bile, Yami stepped into the room.

It was another empty room, but there was something about it that made Yami uneasy. As if another presence was in the room with him.

Stepping in, Yami glanced around, unable to see too much of whatever was in the room with him. He stepped forward and then felt a presence behind him which made his skin crawl.

Yami turned to see what it was.

Upon doing so, his heart skipped several beats, but the shock brought it back to life again.

Hanging from a rope in the corner of the room was a familiar boy who was about the same age as Yami. He bore spiked white hair, and his red eyes were half open and dull. A rope was tied around his throat, his arms being chained together and his white shirt ripped open.

Blood came from his mouth and his neck, his wrists slashed open and his chest gashed out right where his heart was. On his stomach was another wound, but this one spelled out some words.

_You better hurry, Pharaoh._

Yami shuddered as he scanned this boy over and over with his eyes, not wanting to believe who it was. He may have hated this person, but never like this. He would never wish this on him! This was too much! It wasn't right!

"T-Tomb Robber!!" Yami shouted in horror.

He started quickly backing up, unable to look away from the dead yami that was resting before him, swaying back and forth in death. Bakura gave no answer, since he was dead, and Yami could feel more puke forming in his throat.

'_I've gotta get out of here!!_' he shouted as tears of fear filled his eyes.

He turned and ran away from the room, feeling guilty for leaving Bakura's body like that. But he knew that Bakura hadn't committed suicide. He wouldn't just leave Ryou like that. But if the tomb robber hadn't killed himself, then who had killed him.

What had killed him?

Yami stopped before yet another room, hearing a small laugh come from behind it. He threw the door open and ran in, gasping when he saw a man standing before him dressed in an all black cloak. The man was taller than Yami, and he was insane.

Clutched in his hand was a bloodied knife.

Yami's heart skipped. "Y-You... You're the one who killed Bakura, aren't you?!" he shouted in fear, hearing the man cackle insanely before nodding once to approve the star-haired yami's accusation.

"You are correct, Pharaoh. But he isn't all that I killed. Didn't you get my message? I did ask Bakura to give it to you," the cloaked man laughed, making Yami growl in anger.

"Don't fuck around with me!!" he shouted before racing at the man and punching him in the stomach.

The man, laughing loudly, seemed to drop the knife from his hand, much to Yami's confusion, and he turned to run away into the hall. Yami growled and chased after the man in an angry fashion before tackling him to the ground and flipping him over. He raised his hand up, which had the knife that the man had dropped, and he slammed it into the man's chest.

The cloaked man gave a gasp before laughing and pointing weakly to the room that rested behind him.

"Y-You're running out of time. They're all too far gone, Pharaoh," the man laughed before collapsing to the ground, obviously dead. Yami gasped and then rose to his feet before walking to the room.

He reached forward and grabbed the door before pushing it forward and stepping in, the scent of iron filling his nose again. Crimso eyes became wide as he glanced around in horror at what he saw.

All of his friends.

Everyone.

Dead.

Resting in the center of the room was a small iron bed, a thick white comforter resting right over it. Yami stepped forward and stared in horror at what he was around the bed.

At the head of the bed was Ryou, his head pitched forward and his arms held over his head, wrists tied together by a rope that hung from the ceiling. His mouth was open, blood pouring from it even if a scroll-like gag was in front of it, and his eyes were closed in death. His chest was slashed slightly, as well as his back, which is probably what killed him.

Resting to the foot of the bed was Jonouchi and Anzu, who were both tied to the ceiling by their necks, their feet touching the ground. Their heads were rolled back, eyes bloody and mouths open in fear. On their arms were cuts, which made them bleed to death.

On the right side of the bed was Honda and Malik, both of them hung to the ceiling by their throats and their arms, their lips closed, and slashes on their chests. They were pale, and they seemed to be the most peaceful of the gang.

Yami shuddered as he stepped forward to examine what they were surrounding on the bed. His hand reached forward and then he drew back the covers in curiosity.

His crimson eyes became wider than before.

"No... Oh, please no..." he whispered, taking a shuddering step backwards at what he saw laying on the bed.

Yugi was laying on his back on the soft bed, his eyes closed peacefully, his lips closed. His left arm was draped over his stomach, his other arm laying off the bed in a limp fashion. His legs were still, still bare except for his boxers. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and he looked as if he were sleeping.

If not for the blood.

It was everywhere. Yugi's chest was torn open right where his heart was, a seven-pronged star formed in the splatter of blood that coated his chest, stomach, and arms. Blood trickled down his arms, and his throat was painted crimson as well. A small trickle came from his lips, and some stains by his eyes made it look like he had been crying blood.

Yami stepped back and stared down in horror at his precious lover, who was laying in a pool of blood on the soft mattress. The star-haired yami dropped to his aibou's side and grasped his shoulders, jostling his hikari from his still pose and giving him several gentle shakes as if it would awaken him.

"Y-Yugi... A-Aibou!!" Yami said in a cracked voice, his tone shuddering in total horror.

He had never sounded so broken before.

So lost.

But then again, his lover had never been dead right before him in a bloody puddle.

"Yugi... Yugi, wake up!! Wake up!! Please, Aibou!!" the star-haired yami hollered in terror.

He gave Yugi a simple shake to wake him up. Yugi gave no response, the blood from his lips falling to the bed. Yami shuddered and clutched Yugi into an embrace, not caring if he got his aibou's blood on him. He felt tears stinging his eyes and he gave several shuddering sobs.

"Y-You're going to be all right. It's going to be okay, Yugi. I promise, it's going to be all right," Yami whispered in a hushed tone, not wanting to believe that Yugi was dead.

He shook his head and sobbed harder when Yugi didn't respond.

"Yugi, Yugi, please! Please don't die! Please don't give into Anubis yet, aibou! Please hang in there a little longer!" the star-haired yami pleaded, but Yugi didn't breathe or awaken.

The star-haired yami whimpered in sorrow.

His koi was gone.

"No... Oh Ra, please no!! Please, how can you take him from me like this? Please let him come back!!" Yami sobbed before clutching the dead body of Yugi tightly in his arms.

The hikari gave no response, and Yami grit his teeth in sorrow.

"No... No... Aibou... No..." he whispered before clutching his aibou closer and sobbing into his neck, ignoring the blood that was getting all over his body.

He had lost everything.

Bakura.

Ryou.

Malik.

Jonouchi.

Anzu.

Honda.

And now, his precious koi Yugi.

They were all gone.

And Yami was all alone.

"YUGI!!!!!!!!"

--

"AIBOU!!! NO!!!" Yami shouted before he launched himself into a sitting position, his crimson eyes snapping open. He was covered in a frozen sweat, and ragged pants were escaping his throat.

Yami felt something shift next to him. Upon looking over, Yami saw that Yugi was shifting next to him and opening his eyes slowly. The little light sat up and rubbed his eyes slowly before giving a yawn and looking over at his yami.

"Yami-koi, is something wrong? You called for me and then shouted no. Are you all right?" he asked while yawning cutely. Yami shuddered as he stared at his aibou.

Yugi yawned and looked over at his yami with a small smile on his lips.

"Yami, if something's wrong, you can tell m- Kyaa!"

Yugi gasped as he was suddenly drawn into a rough embrace and Yami buried his head into his aibou's shoulder. The star-haired yami panted heavily before rubbing his hands over Yugi's back and kissing his throat, making the hikari moan.

"Y-Ya-aa-mi... What are you doing...?" Yugi moaned softly.

His yami continued to kiss his neck with heated passion, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Yami pulled back and hugged Yugi tightly. "My aibou, my Yugi, my world," he whispered before going back to kissing his aibou on the neck.

Yugi moaned again, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Y-Yami-koi, what's gotten into you tonight? Why are you acting like this? Not that I'm against it or anything, but just tell me why," the star-haired hikari whispered softly.

Yami hugged him tightly.

"Nightmare. I had a nightmare. That's all," he whispered softly.

Yugi smiled before hugging Yami. "It was just a dream, koi. I'm here, so please calm down, okay?" he whispered before kissing his yami on the neck. Yami moaned and then hugged Yugi tightly.

"It was horrible. First, Bakura had been killed, then everyone else was dead around a bed. I pulled back the covers, and there you were, your chest torn open and you were..." Yami looked away with tears streaming from his eyes.

Yugi shook his head and kissed Yami on the lips quickly before hugging him. "Don't say any more, Yami. If it makes you sad, then don't say it, okay?" he whispered.

Yami nodded before hugging the star-haired hikari close. "T-thanks Yugi. I love you so much," he whispered. Yugi smiled and kissed him yami before laying back on the bed.

"I love you too. Now, let's go to sleep, okay?" he asked with a small wink.

Yami nodded and then crawled on top of Yugi before locking his lips with him. They stayed in a heated kiss before pulling back, and then Yami laid against Yugi with a smile.

"Good night, my love," he whispered before starting to nod off.

Yugi giggled and kissed his yami on the lips before laying on the bed and then falling asleep. Yami smiled before hugging him tightly and falling asleep.

No nightmares following after it.

------

Me: Yay for the fluffiness! Yugi comforted Yami after his terrible nightmare, and Yami's good now! Personally I'd freak too if my lover and my best friends was killed in my dream.

Lucy: Same here, Aibou. Okay! We hope you enjoyed that!

Me: Please review nicely and no flamers! We really hope that everyone will like our stories, and if anyone has any requests, after we post the request that YaoifanRisaMM wanted us to do, we'll be more than happy to!


	5. You Know I Despise You, Right?

**Title**: You Know I Despise You, Right?

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi

**Summary**: AU. Yami is the most popular guy in school, and Yugi is the outcast. They hate each other and fight all the time! But when Yami starts to notice that Yugi's sporting bruises, he starts to get worried. However, on the walk home, it all becomes clear what is happened. Will Yami still hate Yugi enough not to help him? And did he and Yugi ever truly hate each other to begin with?

Me: This is the next chapter in our series of one-shots!

Lucy: This was a request from Risa-chan (_YaoifanRisaMM_). She said she wanted a High School fic, and she gave me the idea, so this one is dedicated to her!

Me: I hope you all enjoy it! I hope it comes out good!

**_Chapter One: You Know I Despise You, Right?_**

They had always hated each other.

Or rather, they never seemed to get along with one another when they were in school. They always exchanged glares whenever they were with their friends, or whenever they seemed to catch eyes with one another.

_He_ was the most popular guy in school, and he was just the outcast.

They had hardly ever seen eye to eye, but it was probably because of the people that they each chose to hang out with. However, this little fact would be put to the test when our young outcast was being bullied.

--

"And voila! I win!" Yugi Mouto, age 16, sophomore in Domino High School, slapped down his hand of cards, revealing them to be all Aces. His opponent, one of his female friends, a brown-haired girl named Anzu, sighed and placed her hands down, revealing them to be all Jacks. Since the Jacks were less than Aces, Yugi automatically won.

"Wow, Yugi," Anzu marveled. "I'm impressed!"

Yugi flashed her a grin, one that made almost anyone want Yugi as their friend. "Wow, thank you, Anzu! It's always fun playing games like this with my friends!"

Yugi and his friends, which consisted of a group of students named Anzu Mazaki, Ryou Bakura, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Hiroto Honda, were always playing some form of game during the break period in their school. They had always enjoyed playing these games with each other, ever since they all met in Jr. High.

"It's incredible, Yugi!" Ryou marveled with his British accent. "You've managed to beat everyone at this game!"

"Well," Yugi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I use to play it all the time with my Grandpa whenever my father went away on his business trips. Mom never much enjoyed these types of games, so she never really played them with me. Grandpa says I'm a natural pro at them!"

"Well, my friend," Honda said. "He does not lie!"

"True that!" Jonouchi chimed in.

After a moment of silence, a mocking laugh seemed to enter the classroom. Yugi saw all of his friends tense up, and he knew that his own shoulders tensed up as well. His fist unconsciously clenched at the sounds of laughter that seemed to sweep through the classroom. He and his friends were the only ones there, except...

"So, kiddies. Playing baby games, are we?"

Yugi spun around and cast a glare towards the front of the classroom. He spotted a group of boys standing in the front of the classroom, and he recognized one of them as the bully, Ushio.

"Ushio! What the Hell do you want?" he asked.

Ushio gasped in mock hurt. "Moi? Why, I just came in to see what type of game you were playing," he said. A grin crept across his lips. "But I can see that it's just some dumb baby game. Right, Sennen?"

"Yeah," a new, almost bored, voice said from the outside of the open door.

A tall young man stepped into the classroom, crimson eyes flashing towards the friends. Yugi glared at the boy, amethyst eyes taking in the form of the man who looked a bit more mature than he was. The man and he shared a similar look, but they were different. There was no way that someone could confuse them as the same person.

Yami, as the young man was called, cast a slight glare towards Yugi. Yugi could feel the coldness behind it, but he didn't flinch. He had long since stopped flinching whenever he and Yami saw each other.

"Mouto," he spat bitterly.

"_Sennen_," Yugi said with the same rough attitude.

He turned back to his game and picked up his cards, dealing them out to Ryou, who was now sitting at the chair across from him. He passed the cards out and lifted them up, hoping that Yami and his gang of popular jerks would leave if they saw they were being ignored. It usually worked whenever they did this.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, and another hand grabbed the cards from him. He spun around and saw Yami staring down at the hand that Yugi had ended up with, a bored expression on his face.

"How dull," Yami said after a moment. He folded the cards up so that they were in the shape of a deck, and then let them fall to the ground. "Ryou would have won anyway. No point in playing."

"Hey!" Ryou snapped. He dropped beside the table and started to pick up Yugi's cards, which had fluttered all over the floor.

Yugi jumped up, whirled around, and raised his hand to slap Yami across the face. Yami caught Yugi's hand just before it managed to hit him. Yugi snarled at the taller teen.

"I _hate _you!!" he shouted. He didn't seem to notice the pained expression that flashed across Yami's face for an instant. It vanished almost as quickly as it came. Yugi ripped his wrist from Yami's grasp. "You fucking jerk! Just get the hell out of here, will you?! You and your fucking stoner buddies!"

"Yeah, man!" Jonouchi snapped, punching his fist into his other hand. "Unless you want me to get violent..."

"No thanks," Ushio said coolly. He stepped up behind Yami and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We don't need a loser like you roughing up our boy now, do we?" Ushio chuckled to his group, not noticing that Yami wasn't laughing along with them. He turned the star-haired teen around and led him towards the doorway.

Yami cast one last glance over his shoulder at Yugi, narrowing his eyes.

_Dammit! _he thought, closing his eyes. _I'm supposed to hate him! Yet, why do I feel like crap every time I hurt his feelings. Maybe I... No! No, Yami! You don't feel anything for him! Nothing!_

Yami had no idea that the next day he would see Yugi would change the way he thought about him forever.

--

"Y-Yugi!! Oh God, what _happened_!?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened, Yugi!?" Jonouchi slammed his fist down on the desk. Rage flashed through his honey colored eyes. "That's a fucking _huge_ bruise!!"

Yugi sighed and glanced away. The whole left side of his face, mostly on his cheek, was sporting a giant black and blue bruise. He closed his purple eyes and refused to look towards any of his friends. He didn't want to tell them what had happened, because he was almost certain that they would do something to stop whoever was doing it, and that would probably get them hurt.

Yugi winced slightly when he felt fingers brushing against his bruise. He glanced over and saw Ryou brushing the tips of his fingers gently over the bruise. It was then that Yugi felt something on the boy's hands.

"Ryou?" he asked.

Ryou smiled sadly. "I might not have the same healing powers as I have when we play Monster World, but I what I do have are some pretty powerful healing ointments that really work for bruises," he admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Ryou."

The star-haired youth refused to tell anyone what had happened to him. He merely insisted that it was nothing to be concerned about and that no one should worry about it.

Little did Yugi know that Yami was secretly worried.

He spotted the bruise on Yugi's face and almost had to tape himself to his desk to keep from rushing over and demanding to know what had happened. He just kept noticing that Yugi wasn't telling anyone what had happened, nor was he even remotely interested in explaining the situation.

--

Later that evening, Yami was walking towards his house.

School had ended hours ago, and students usually went home, but Yami knew that he was going to be late, as usual. He always had been ever since he joined Ushio's gang.

Whenever he was with Ushio's gang, they would always smoke pot and marajuana around him.

Yami never smoked it, of course, but he'd come home smelling of pot, and his mother would instantly assume that Yami was doing drugs as well. He wonder if that was why he hadn't quit the gang, because it was an escape from his mother's constant rantings and arguments that she got in with him almost every day.

'_God, I hate my life,_' Yami spat onto the ground as he passed an alley.

He stopped walking when he heard a familiar voice, a grunt in pain, and a thud against the wall of the alley. Yami turned his eyes in the direction of the noise.

His heart nearly stopped.

Yugi was sitting against the wall, and he had a huge bruise on the side of his face. He was curled up slightly, as if trying to protect himself, and Ushio was towering above him, sadistic pleasure written across his face.

"C'mon," Ushio swung his leg and kicked Yugi hard in the stomach. "Fight back!" Yugi grunted and weakly glared up at the boy.

"B-bite me!" he snapped angrily.

Yami winced at the boy's pained expression. It almost broke his heart, for some strange reason. Something inside him told him to go and help the boy he secretly was crushing on.

"You're asking for it!" Ushio rose his foot to stomp down on Yugi's hand, or to do something worse.

Yami didn't know what got into him, but the first thing he did was run. The next thing he knew, he had crashed into something hard, and had thrown Ushio to the ground. Ushio grunted in surprise first, then pain, as he crumpled into a pile on the ground.

Ushio's gang fell silent, mouths agape in awe.

Yugi glanced up with a weak expression of confusion and shock. Yami panted heavily and brushed his blond bangs out of his face. Ushio weighed a ton, and it was hard to throw him to the ground. The star-haired High school student stood protectively in front of Yugi as Ushio pushed himself shakingly to his feet.

"What are you doing, Sennen?" Ushio roared.

"To be honest, I can't tell you," Yami murmured, standing perfectly straight. "Something inside me is just really sick and tired of letting you call all the shots, Ushio."

Ushio raised a surprised eyebrow. "You wanna beat him?"

"No," Yami slowly shook his head. "However, I would like to take the chance to tell you something, Ushio."

Ushio narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Yami advanced on him and punched him in the face. Ushio grunted and tried to punch Yami back, but the thin star-haired boy was much faster than he was, and he managed to dodge all of Ushio's moves. This fight went on for a while, with Yugi just sitting in the corner, watching it with a dull, pained expression.

About five minutes later, Yami kicked Ushio's beaten body towards the rest of the gang.

Ushio spat out a tooth and glanced over at Yami, his body trembling. Yami glared down at him and placed his foot on the boy's shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

"I'm not a part of your gang anymore," Yami told them. "Remember that."

Ushio coughed up a bit of blood along with his tooth. He glanced up at Yami and whimpered before scrambling away to his group. The group helped him up and ran away.

To be truthful, it hadn't surprised them that Yami won.

When Yami had first arrived at Domino High, he had such a bad background life, what with being bullied himself, that he gained an aggressive personality.

He would always kick people who made him angry or upset. This had earned him the title of a "kicker" when he was young. He had outgrown this aggressive phase, though he joined the wrong crowd because of it.

Yami turned and walked up to Yugi and knelt down before him.

He reached out and brushed away Yugi's pale blond bangs. He winced when he saw the bruises on the boy's flawless white skin. Yami frowned and touched Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi?" he whispered, using Yugi's name for the first time ever. "Are you oka-"

"Why did you help me?" Yugi cut in.

Yami paused at the question. Why had he helped Yugi? Was it because he pitied him? Was it because he regretted what he had done? Yami looked down into Yugi's lovely amethyst eyes.

No.

It wasn't because he pitied him.

It was because he _loved_ him.

"Because I care about you, Yugi," Yami answered softly. He brushed the bangs out of Yugi's face and smiled at him. "Me acting out at you like that, I guess, was just my way of hiding it."

Yugi said nothing, but Yami could tell by the look in his eyes that he believed him.

Yami smiled and helped Yugi to his feet. He dusted the boy off, since the ground had been filthy, and helped him limp out of the alley that he had been in with Ushio.

Yami glanced down and made sure that Yugi was okay.

Yugi seemed, for the most part, to be pretty stable. His cheek with the horrid bruise, that Yami imagined Ushio had caused, was starting to heal, and for the most part, he wasn't that badly wounded from his ordeal.

"Hey," Yugi murmured.

Yami glanced down with a confused look. "Yeah, Yugi?"

Yugi glanced over at the taller star-haired boy and flashed him his run-o'-the-mill smile. His smile was one that sent chills of happiness and pleasure up and down Yami's spine.

"I despise you, you know that, right?" Yugi asked with a joking smile.

Yami stared at Yugi in silence and then smiled back, knowing that Yugi was just kidding. He knew that he deserved it. Yami reached down and ruffled Yugi's spiked black and purple and blond hair.

"I know you do," he said.

--

From that day on, Yami and Yugi were the closest that any couple could ever be. They would hug in public, laugh, even make-out, and not care what other people thought.

Yami eventually joined Yugi and his friends in playing cards games, and Yami, surprisingly, was just as good as Yugi was. Everyone became fast friends with the elder star-haired boy, and though Ushio cast him occasional glares, he left Yami, Yugi, and their friends alone. Yami and Yugi would laugh whenever Ushio glared and then vanished.

Yami looked down at Yugi one day and smiled at him. "Hey, Yugi?"

"Yes?" Yugi asked, turning to his boyfriend.

Yami smiled and ruffled his hands through the boy's hair. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and then drew back and stared into Yugi's bright amethyst eyes.

"I know I despise you, right?"

Yugi giggled and wrapped his thin arms around Yami's waist, and drew him as close as possible. "I know you do," he said with a smirk. "But I despise you more."

----

Me: Aw, Yami, even in an AU, you're still as sweet as always!

Lucy: Yeah! He saved Yugi, and they don't hate each other any more, even though they never really hated each other to begin with. They have always been secretly crushing on each other!

Me: So, please review and we shall add a new one-shot as soon as we are able! We take requests, remember that, guys!


	6. World So Cold

**Title**: World So Cold

**Genre**: romance, angst, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for language

**Pairing**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_)

**Song**: "_World So Cold_" by Three Days Grace

**Summary**: A Section from a Future Story Called "_The Chronicles of Ra: Waking the Dragons_". After losing his aibou to the Orichalcos, Yami is forced to face what his Yugi has become: a tainted minion to the Leviathan and Dartz's evil plan. Will Yami be able to defeat his tainted hikari and save Yugi's soul?

Me: Okay, my dear readers! This is a chapter that we have wanted to write for a really long time!

Lucy: Since we loved the episode "Self Destruct" and season 4 so much, we wanted to write a fic that was like our version of it, with a slightly different story plot and much more romance, though that season practically proved that Yami was totally in love with Yugi! If it was anyone else who had been taken away by the Orichalcos, Yami wouldn't have cried like he did with Yugi!

Me: But there are a bit of changes from the original, to make it more to our liking, as you will all see! We chose this song because it really fits this soon-to-come story!

Lucy: Will Yami win his Yugi back? Tune in to see!

Me: And we will admit that not only was this story inspired by season 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh, but some of the stuff was also inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, though not too much of it, since the original Yu-Gi-Oh! is and always will be much better than 5d's ever will be!

Lucy: Anyway, enjoy the story! Dedicated to all my readers!

**_Chapter One: World So Cold_**

Yami stood in the center of the circle and called for Yugi. "Yugi!" he cried to the heavens. "If you are really here, then please, show yourself! It's me! Yami!"

He had lost Yugi to the Orichalcos.

He had been offered a way to see his beloved again, and even though he had to face a bunch of wicked spirits in the process, Yami would do anything to see Yugi again.

The lights that had been surrounding him circled and started making a human form. They grew and grew, making a shape that Yami was familiar with before vanishing.

Then Yugi appeared, floating before the Pharaoh.

Yami couldn't find his voice.

His lovely aibou looked different than he had before.

It was definitely Yugi, there was no doubt about it. His hair was the same spiked black and red star with blond bangs that Yami remembered, and his skin was still the same color, though maybe a bit paler than usual. His eyes were closed, so Yami couldn't see if they were the same amethyst color that he loved.

What was strange was the marking on Yugi's face and his clothes.

Under Yugi's left eye was what appeared to be a little crimson star. It hadn't been there before, and Yami was slightly shocked at seeing it. Then there were Yugi's clothes.

The hikari was wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless black top that exposed the majority of his stomach. The front of the "shirt" had crimson trim on it and snaked up to Yugi's neck, forming what appeared to be a spiked/feathery choker. The top was covered by a short shawl/cape that came to the middle of his back with what seemed to be a red rimmed hood.

On his arms, up to his upper arm, were fingerless black gloves. He wore a pair of black shorts with strange red designs on them, and a pair of pitch black boots. He wore what seemed to be a thick red belt that formed into a black cape that fell from his waist and dragged in the ground behind him.

Yugi groaned slightly and opened his eyes, and to Yami's pleasure, they were bright amethyst, though he looked dazed. "Y-Yami?" Yugi whispered, his voice hoarse. "Is it really you?"

_Aibou_, Yami thought in shock, reaching his hand towards Yugi. _What's with those clothes? _"Yugi," Yami whispered.

His fingers reached out for Yugi, but his arm went right through Yugi's form.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the star-haired yami, who was staring at him in shock. "You... came all this way just to see me, Yami?" the little hikari whispered, his cloaked shoulders shaking.

Yami turned to his beloved. "Of course!" he said. "I-I wanted to tell you how sorry I was."

Yugi lowered his head and closed his eyes with a strange smile. "I'm sorry too. I wish the whole thing never happened," he said. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Yami looked taken-aback. "I wanted to see you, no matter what," he said.

"In this empty shell, Yami?" Yugi asked, glancing down at his solid, though spirit-like body with a frown.

Yami noticed this and instantly felt horrible. He closed his red eyes tightly. "It's my fault," he told the hikari. "I gave in to my darkness, and you paid the price."

Yami looked up and saw that Yugi still wasn't looking at him.

He continued.

"Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow inside me. Without your light to keep him pure, I'm becoming evil," Yami said to the star-haired hikari.

Yugi gave a dry chuckle. "Is that a fact?" he murmured.

This went unnoticed by Yami, who continued to speak. "Perhaps what Raphael said is true- perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh. What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt? If it's true, then it's my soul that should be locked away. Not yours."

Yami shivered and felt tears filling his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what's good or bad," he whispered painfully. "When you are with me, I can feel the heart of tenderness and forgiveness. Right now, all I feel is emptiness. Total blackness. It's awful, Yugi. Even if I keep dueling, all I do is hurt people. It's just as Rafael said. There is a dark power in my heart. I'm even afraid of getting my memory back."

Yugi scoffed, which made Yami glance up.

"What good is that now?" the star-haired hikari spat. His back was still facing Yami, and his black/red shawled shoulders were shaking. "I'm the one who's been locked away forever."

Yami felt a stab of pain at Yugi's hateful tone.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

Yugi scoffed and turned to glare full on at Yami. "The last thing I need is your pity, Pharaoh!" he snapped.

Yami flinched. Yugi always called him "Yami" or "Mou Hitori no Boku". And when he did call him "Pharaoh", he was never this cold. He never sounded as evil as he did now.

"Aibou," Yami whispered.

Yugi ignored him. "If you are really evil, there's only one thing to do," he said. "Did you only came to see me to talk of your weakness. Did you only revive my soul to demoralize me?"

Before waiting for Yami to answer, Yugi started walking past Yami.

It was around this time that Yami noticed the Duel Disk that appeared on Yugi's forearm, over his black glove. The Duel Disk was black, and looked almost like a dragon. Pure evil.

Yugi turned to Yami with a glare when he was on the other end of the circle. "Your spirit should be locked away, too, and I'm going to do it," he told the man he loved.

Yami flinched and felt himself shaking. _Why, Aibou?_ he found himself wondering.

A smirk, one that rivaled even Bakura's evil smile, flashed across Yugi's lips. "I knew this day would come. I knew I was going to have to duel you sooner or later," he said.

Yami felt his heart skip a horrid beat. "Aibou!" he called, taking a step forward. He felt his heart hurt when Yugi flinched and stepped slightly back, though he was far enough away as it was. "You misunderstood! I-"

"Silence!" Yugi snapped. "You don't deserve to be part of this world! It's time you learn your place, Pharaoh!"

Yami frowned and shook his head. "No, Aibou," he whispered. His heart felt as though it weighed a ton, and it hurt. "I-I don't want to do this," he whispered again.

Yugi clicked his tongue angrily. "It's time for you to pay!" he yelled. "If you're really sorry, you'll do this. If your heart has really become dark, I will beat you. Your dueling ability is stronger than mine, but I'll still beat you."

Yami's heart almost stopped at Yugi's final heartless words before their duel started.

"I'll defeat you and take it as an eternal goodbye between you and me."

**I never thought I'd feel this**  
**Guilty and I'm broken down inside**  
**Livin' with myself nothing but lies**

**I always thought I'd make it**  
**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**  
**Livin' with myself is all I have**

**I feel numb**  
**I can't come to life**  
**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**  
**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**  
**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**  
**Since you've gone away, you've gone away**

Yugi began the duel by playing one monster face down and ending his turn. Yami drew and summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 ATK), attacking Yugi's face-down monster, which strangely was also Gazelle. Yugi snarled slightly at this, but said nothing. Gazelle's defense points were 1200, so Yugi's Gazelle was destroyed.

Yami gasped and glanced up at Yugi. "Aibou, we... We're holding the same cards," he said.

Yugi scoffed and rolled his amethyst eyes. "Copying me now, are you, Pharaoh?" he spat the title bitterly. Yugi drew, then played another monster face down.

Yami drew in silence, then held up Polymerization and Berfomet.

Yami fused Berfomet with Gazelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 ATK). Then he played Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK), using it to destroy Yugi's defense monster, and attacking directly with Chimera.

Yugi's life points went down to 1900.

Yugi frowned and scoffed, glaring at nothing. Yami felt a cold shiver snake up and down his spine when he felt Yugi's glare shift over him. It was like ice was encasing him.

_Why, Aibou? _Yami wondered. _If we have the same hands, then why didn't you use Monster Reborn to bring back Gazelle and block me? Are you trying to lose on purpose?_

Something snapped in Yami's mind.

_Or are you trying to throw me off so you can use another new strategy?_

Yugi's defense monster turned out to be Sangan, which, when it's destroyed, allows Yugi to move a monster from his deck to his hand. Yugi smirked at Yami evilly.

Yami flinched, his heart racing. "Aibou," he whispered.

Yugi ignored his yami. "It's my turn," he answered, drawing a single card. He set a card face down, then played Card Destruction, requiring him and Yami both to discard their hands and draw a new one.

Yugi chuckled, and it scared Yami.

It was not the chuckle that Yami had fallen in love with. It was one that rattled through him, like venom. Pure evil. His aibou was taken over by something.

"Now our hands will be different and you can't cheat any more," Yugi spat.

Yami felt pained by this, and looked at the ground, squeezing his fist. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. "Yugi, why are you acting like this?" he called.

Yugi laughed wickedly again. "I'm just a reflection of you, Yami," he spat. "We're exactly alike. The darkness that dwells inside you is also inside of mine, you see. Yours hasn't awakened. Your demons are dormant. But mine..."

Yugi shivered with silent laughter, and closed his eyes.

"Mine have awoken to their full strength."

Yami couldn't take much more of this. It hurt. Seeing Yugi act this way, seeing him dressed in those horrible (yet strangely attractive black and crimson clothing), and seeing that bizarre star under his left eye.

"Aibou, please stop!" Yami begged. "It's meaningless to continue this duel!"

Yugi seemed to freeze, and glared at Yami. "Why is it meaningless to continue this, Yami?" he snapped.

"Isn't it?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned and looked away at the ground, and for a moment, Yami thought he saw the beloved boy that he loved yet again. "Indeed you are very strong, but I know your weakness, and the darkness in your heart," Yugi said.

Yami paused in shock. "M-my what?" he breathed.

Yugi bit his lower lip hard enough to draw some blood. "Yami, you are arrogant, and persist in your own honor. You just want to do what you want to do," he snapped.

The star-haired hikari glanced away sadly.

Yami noticed that as before, Yugi no longer looked like the tainted person that he had been turned in to. He looked like the beloved little teen that Yami had fallen in love with.

"But it won't work. If you only have one value, it's impossible to see others' pain and sorrow. Haga or Mai-san, even the sadness of the Three Swordsmen- you can't see it," Yugi said.

Yami took a weak step towards his beloved. "I-I wish I could take it all back," he said.

"It's too late," Yugi said. "You have shown me who you really are! An evil Pharaoh who only cares for yourself! You're a coward!"

Yami flinched when he saw the tears of anger and pain that seemed to fill his beloved's eyes. He reached for Yugi, but drew his hand down when he knew that it was pointless.

"Yugi-"

"Yugi's dead!" Yugi hollered, reaching up and covering his ears with his fingerless gloved hands. "You murdered him! His innocent soul was tainted the moment you betrayed him!"

Yami gasped and stepped forward, unafraid this time. "Yugi, no!" he called. "I-I never betrayed you! I've come all this way to save you! I never stopped thinking about you, Yugi! Not even once!"

"Be silent!" Yugi yelled, taking his hands away from his ears and glaring painfully at Yami. "You never cared what happened to me as long as you had power, Pharaoh! I was just some sacrifice to you! I never meant anything to you, Yami! You were just using me! You never gave a fuck about me! You never loved me, Yami!"

Yami felt heartbroken by the accusation.

"My love, I-" he started, but was interrupted when Yugi drew another card.

"I've had enough!" Yugi snapped, glancing over at the card with a sad smile. "This card- this wonderful and evil little card. This one that tainted me, the one that gave me comfort when I was in the darkness. The one who opened my eyes and showed me that you never loved me. Why would I have this in my deck?"

Yami gasped when he realized what the card was. "Aibou, no!"

Yugi glanced up at Yami with a pained smile. "It's too late, Yami," he whispered, and Yami noticed the tears building behind Yugi's eyes, as if he didn't want to believe that Yami had betrayed him, but something was causing him reason to doubt his beliefs. "It's too late," the star-haired hikari repeated softly.

Yugi played the Seal of Orichalcos.

**Do you ever feel me?**  
**Do you ever look deep down inside**  
**Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?**

**I feel numb**  
**I can't come to life**  
**I feel like I'm frozen in time**

The Seal formed around them, and stretched across the playing field. Yami heard Yugi's agonized scream as the Seal engulfed him, and he was forced to remember the cry Yugi had released when the Seal first captured him.

From where he stood, Yami saw a strange symbol, like the Seal itself, form on Yugi's forehead and then become invisible again. He noticed Yugi's lovely amethyst eyes widen in agony. The whites of Yugi's pure and innocent eyes turned black, to mirror the taint that his soul had absorbed. It was horrible, and Yami could hardly watch.

The amethyst color of his eyes, his irises stayed the same, but stood out from his now pitch black scleras (also commonly known as the "whites of the eyes").

The crimson star under his left eye glew and then dimmed again, and Yugi looked up and smirked wickedly at Yami. Yami flinched at his beloved's totally evil look and the dark aura that resonated around him. Yami noticed that the Seal, which had appeared on Yami's forehead when he had used it, was not present on Yugi.

It was as if the rest of Yugi's innocence had been tainted. His now blacked scleras were suppose to be the very symbol of Yugi's tainted soul, as Yami now realized.

"Now it's payback time," Yugi snarled with a smirk on his lips. "For taking my soul!"

Yami started to protest. "Aibou, no!" he pleaded. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but after taking a long look at Yugi's tainted black and amethyst eyes, Yami's shoulders relaxed, and he bit his lower lip. "Please..."

Seeing that Yugi wasn't going to listen to him, Yami realized that he had no choice but to replace his hand and go on with his and Yugi's duel, though it pained him.

Yugi smirked. "Ready?" he asked. He activated his face-down card, Monster Reborn, and used it to bring back Dark Magician Girl, which he'd just discarded to the graveyard.

Yami gasped as the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and glanced around, confused. She barely had time to question anything before Yugi summoned another monster. He summoned Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

"Yugi, no!" Yami shouted.

Yugi smirked wickedly and threw his hand to his monsters. "Okay, monsters! Embrace the powers of the Seal! Embrace your inner darkness and relase your inner demons as I have!" he called.

The two monsters threw their heads back and screamed as their eyes were tainted black as their master's was, but when it ended, they turned and smirked evilly at Yami, having gained 500 attack points due to the seal, raising Dark Magician Girl's attack to 2500, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's to 1900.

Yugi used Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to destroy Yami's Magnet Warrior, and Dark Magician Girl to destroy Chimera. Yami's life points went down to 3100, and he had no monsters on the field.

Yami glanced up and decided to use Chimera's special ability to bring back Berfomet in defense mode (1800 DEF).

On Yami's turn, he summoned Big Shield Gardna in defense (2600 DEF), thinking that it would protect him from Dark Magician Girl's attack. Yugi responded by summoning Queen's Knight (1500 ATK, raised to 2000 by the Seal of Orichalcos), whose scleras turned black as well. Yugi smirked at Yami again.

He said nothing, and then played Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500, to 3000 points. He destroyed Berfomet with Queen's Knight and Big Shield Gardna with Dark Magician Girl, then attacked Yami directly with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, bringing Yami down to 1200 life points.

"It won't be long now," Yugi said. "Soon Yami will be locked away forever, where he belongs."

Yami shivered and glanced up, finding himself staring deep into the blacks of Yugi's tainted eyes. He whispered his love's name, and noticed how Yugi chuckled wickedly at it.

"Your Yugi's dead," he answered. "You _killed_ him when he betrayed him."

"Stop it, Yugi!" Yami begged. "Please!"

Yugi chuckled and then started cackling. It sent shivers down Yami's spine, hearing the one he loved so much laughing in such a wicked fashion. It didn't suit the boy he loved. So pure and innocent. Nothing as pure and innocent and beautiful as Yugi should be laughing in such a cold and evil way. It just wasn't right.

"Not yet," Yugi answered. "It's show time."

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Yami drew a card and set one card face down. He played the Giant Soldier of Stone in defense (2000 DEF). Then he played Swords of Revealing Light to prevent Yugi from attacking for three turns, thinking that it would give him three turns to talk some sense into Yugi.

Yugi started cackling evilly again. "That shit won't work against me!" he spat.

Yami gasped. Yugi never dropped the S-bomb, or swore in any other way. It was horrifying, hearing Yugi speak like this, and it made Yami fear that his Yugi was in fact gone, replaced by this evil one, this tainted creature.

_Yugi_, Yami thought, gripping his fists tightly, nails digging into his flesh. _How do I save you from this dark force controlling you?_

"Your Swords mean nothing," Yugi continued. He quickly sacrificed Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle (1000 ATK, raised to 1500 by the Seal of Orichalcos).

In horror, Yami realized that this is what he did last time. When he was controlled by the Orichalcos. He had summoned the Catapult Turtle and caused damage to Raphael.

Yugi chuckled as he agreed. "Now it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil," the star-haired hikari said. "Now you will never duel again. It's all over."

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**  
**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**  
**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**  
**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**

**I'm too young to lose my soul**  
**I'm too young to feel this old**  
**So long, I'm left behind**  
**I feel like I'm losing my mind**

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami pleaded. "You have to wake up!"

Yugi laughed evilly. "I'm wide awake, Yami!" he yelled back. "I'm finally awake. Awake to the truth of this life. You never loved me! I was just some pawn to you!"

"No, Yugi, never!" Yami insisted. "I love you!"

Yugi looked pained for a moment, as if Yami's words had somehow snapped his true self; the innocent, loving boy that Yami loved; back into control of his body. Yugi flinched and hugged his body, trembling and shaking his head slowly. He murmured that Yami was lying and that none of this was true, that Yami never actually loved him.

_That's it! I need to convince Yugi that I really do love him in order to break him from the darkness that is clouding his mind! _"Yugi, my love, please listen to me! I love you!" he shouted.

Again, Yugi flinched and shook his head as if he were getting a headache. Yugi's scleras, tainted black, seemed to turn white for a moment before turning right back to black. "Shut up!" he cried, almost pleading.

"I love you, Yugi!" Yami yelled as loud as he could. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I fucking love you, Yugi!"

"_BE QUIET_-!!" Yugi yelled as loud as he could. Yami flinched at the hatred that filled his lover's tone. He stepped back when he saw Yugi glaring daggers in his direction. "You played me for a fool, Yami. You played with my heart, and after finally letting my inner demons take me over, I'm seeing who you are for the first time."

Falling silent again for a moment, Yugi sacrificed Queen's Knight to Catapult Turtle's effect.

Yami shouted, "No!"

He remembered sacrificing Dark Magician Girl in his duel with Rafael. Yugi launched Catapult Turtle, and Yami lost 1000 life points- half of Queen's Knight's attack- bringing him down to 200.

Yugi smirked evilly at his lover. "One more attack and you'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos, just like me," the star-haired boy said. "It doesn't hurt too bad, Yami, especially not if you become a minion to the Orichalcos."

Yami glanced up at Yugi's cruel face and realized that is what he must have looked like when he had used the Seal of Orichalcos.

_Oh how scared Yugi must have been when he saw me like that_, Yami thought, slowly straightening himself up. _I scared you, Aibou. I gave you reason to think that I didn't love you, and because of that, you let your inner darkness take you over and are now this thing._

"Yugi, I can't lose!" Yami shouted to the boy he loved. "If I do, I can't set you free, and two worlds will crumble away!"

Yugi laughed evilly again at Yami's words. "You don't care about anything like that, Pharaoh," he spat with a sarcastic laugh, as if Yami had suggested that the sky was orange. "You don't care about anything- you're evil. Last time, you didn't care who suffered. Even if it was me, the boy you swore that you loved! What a fucking joke!"

Yami felt his heart tighten as Yugi turned and looked at the Dark Magician Girl.

"Go!" the hikari commanded.

He sacrificed Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle's effect. Yami screamed out his love's as the attack hurtled towards him. He couldn't lose! He'd never be able to save his lover from this horrid darkness if he lost!

Realizing that he had no other choice, and in the heat of the moment,, without much thought, he activated his trap card, Divine Wind, which reversed the attack onto Yugi, doubling its strength.

Yugi gasped, his black and amethyst eyes widened as the attack neared him. A smile, sad smile creeped across his face as the attack came closer, and his eyes seemed to lose the blackness that tainted them.

"He was able to defeat me," he whispered.

The attack landed against the star-haired hikari, and Yugi was covered in thick smoke before he was thrown off his feet, into the air, and then thrown against the ground a few feet away.

Yami won the duel, but he was horrified.

"What have I done!?" the star-haired yami shouted as he saw the boy that he loved laying motionless on the ground on the other side of the dueling field they had been playing on. "_YUGI_-!!"

**Do you ever feel me?**  
**Do you ever look deep down inside**  
**Starin' at your life, paralyzed?**

AS soon as the monsters and the Seal of Orichalcos vanished from the field, Yami rushed across the field as fast as he posibly could to hold the fallen Yugi in his arms.

"Aibou!" Yami hollered. "Aibou!"

The star-haired yami dropped to his knees and held Yugi in his arms. His aibou felt so thin and frail, and Yami shifted under the feeling of the black and crimson clothes that his aibou was wearing. His hand rested on Yugi's bare side, revealed by the pair of shorts, the belt-like shawl around his waist, and the midriff bearing black top and cloak/shawl with the hood that he wore.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Yami called. "Don't die on me!"

Yugi's eyes weakly fluttered open, and to Yami's pleasure, the scleras were back to their normal white color. The strange crimson star was still under Yugi's left eye, however.

Yugi glanced over in the direction of Yami's voice, his expression weak. "Ya...mi," he murmured softly. He smiled sadly up at his yami, and Yami noticed how dull his beloved's amethyst eyes were. "Where are you?"

Yami's heart almost stopped. "I'm right here, Yugi!" he called to the boy that he loved.

Yugi smiled slightly, his expression exhausted, his amethyst eyes (which were back to normal), as dull as they could get. "I can't see you anymore, Yami," he whispered.

Yami's heart pounded painfully at this. "Yugi," he breathed in horror.

Yugi slowly reached his fingerless gloved hand towards his yami, following the sound of Yami's voice until he felt Yami's cheek on his fingertips. He rested his hand against Yami's cheek and smiled at the warmth that resonated from his beloved's body.

"Yami," he whispered, his voice weak.

Yami clenched Yugi tighter in his arms and reached up with one hand to rest it over Yugi's, over the one that was caressing his cheek. He whispered Yugi's name lovingly and closed his eyes tightly.

"Yugi," he whispered. "Yugi, I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Yugi was still smiling, though Yugi could tell that Yugi was in pain. Yugi stole one last glance in Yami's direction, and then seemed to go limp and close his eyes, his breath almost stopping.

Yami became panicked and started shaking Yugi slightly. "You have to hang on, Yugi! You're going to be okay!" the yami promise. He brushed some of Yugi's blond bangs from his face. "Come on. Look at me, Yugi."

Yugi opened his eyes and looked over to Yami with a slight smile.

"Y-you... passed the test, Yami," he whispered.

Yami was confused, and stared down at the boy that he loved. "Test? What are you talking about? Did you plan this, Yugi?" he dared to whisper this as softly as he could.

Yugi shook his head slowly. "No, not me," he whispered. "I-uh!"

Yugi clenched his fist and grit his teeth as a wave of pain coursed through him. He sensed Yami's dismay, since he tightened his hold on the boy and whispered his name.

Yugi coughed, a violent and pained notion, and then turned his attention back in Yami's direction. "I-I truly had believed you had betrayed me. As much as I didn't want to, I did," Yugi whispered. "I... I believed that you didn't love me. I believed the demons inside me and became a minion to the Orichalcos. I caused you pain, and for that, I am sorry."

"Yugi, don't apologize!" Yami said. "If anything, it was all my fault! I-I'm so-"

Yugi shook his head slowly and smiled at the star-haired man, and though in pain, he tried not to show it. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear Yami. You did what was best for me and for the world," he whispered.

Yami could sense that Yugi was getting weaker and weaker with each second.

Yugi slowly reached up with his black-gloved hand, the one that wasn't on Yami's cheek still, and placed it over Yami's Duel disk. He gave a weak and agonized laugh.

"No matter how much you suffer, trust in our bond," Yugi said. "You are not fighting alone. Always believe that your friends and the monsters are with you, Yami."

Yami was silent for a moment, and then he shivered. "But now what?" he whispered.

Yugi stared at Yami for a moment and gave him the same smile that Yami had fallen in love with. "I-I know that you are going to save the world, Yami. I-I'll be... rooting for you, wherever I am," he promised.

Yami whispered Yugi's name softly, and then whispered it a bit louder, more desperately, and laced his arms as tightly around Yugi as he could without causing the boy any harm.

Yugi weakly wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and buried his head in Yami's shoulder, near the crook of his neck.

"I love you... Yami," Yugi whispered with the last of his strength.

Yugi felt Yami trembling, and he smiled. Yami whispered that he was sorry and that he loved Yugi. Yugi was so happy that he didn't even notice that his body was slowly turning into little beads of light and vanishing.

It started from his legs, from his black boots, and worked up to his black and red shorts and the red belt with the long shawl that came like a cape in the back of the shorts, and then worked up to his torso, to his shoulders where the shawl and hood and midriff bearing top was, then to his gloved arms, which were laced around Yami's shoulders. and then finally, to his head, where Yugi felt tears forming weakly in his closed amethyst eyes.

And then, he exploded into light beads of light in Yami's arms and vanished.

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**  
**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**  
**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**  
**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**

**I'm too young**  
**I'm too young**

Yami gasped and drew away in horror. Yugi had just vanished into thin air. Yami was stunned and shocked. He reached to where Yugi was, as if trying to cling to the boy that was gone.

Realizing that Yugi was gone, Yami wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered.

He remembered the coldness that had resonated from Yugi's form, and he remembered Yugi's last words. He recalled how weak and exhausted Yugi looked as he said them.

"_I love you, Yami._"

Yami grit his teeth, and let the tears finally flow down his cheeks. He hugged himself tightly, and whispered Yugi's name, as if the boy was going to come back in his arms if he continued. Yami shivered and whispered Yugi's name repeatedly, his voice getting louder and louder until it was a hoarse shout.

He slowly rose to his feet, looked into the sky, and cold have sworn that he could hear Yugi whispering that he believed in Yami, and that Yami would rescue him.

Yami closed his eyes and shouted to the heavens, "Aibou! I'll rescue you!"

And wherever Yugi was, Yami knew that Yugi had heard him, and he knew that Yugi trusted him again. And he knew that Yugi would eagerly wait until the day that Yami came and rescued him.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Yami still lost Yugi, but at least Yugi is no longer tainted by the Orichalcos anymore! But that must have been horrible for poor Yami to have to suffer through!

Lucy: Yeah! Hopefully, if enough people like this, we will write this fic and get it up as soon as possible!

Me: We had always wondered what would have happened if Yugi was a bit more evil in the episode, and we loved seeing how hard Yami was trying to snap Yugi out of it!

Lucy: And though I liked the episode's fluff moment when Yami was holding Yugi, I liked ours as well! But nothing beats the original story line, so don't think that we are dissing it! We love the episode, and we just wanted to write our own version of it with our own personal touches to the plot, guys!

Me: Please review, and we shall update as soon as possible and will try to get this fic up a bit later if enough people want us to! Please no flaming! We tried really hard and are kinda nervous!


	7. Yami and the Monster's Sacrifice

**Title**: Yami and the Monster's Sacrifice

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort, horror

**Rating**: T for language, violence, and some sexual implications

**Pairing(s)**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_); mild BakuraXRyou (_tendershipping_)

**Summary**: Based on the 2010 EAGames Video game "_Dante's Inferno_". During the Third Crusade, the story follows Yami Sennen, a devout Christian crusader general who, despite his faith, has committed numerous atrocities under his command. Attempting to seek atonement, Yami stitches a bloody holy cross-shaped tapestry onto his torso, which depicts every sin he has committed. First opening in the city of Acre, Yami has been ordered by King Richard I to seize a holy relic before the forces of Saladin. During a raid by the city's peasants, Yami is stabbed in the back by an assassin, whereupon Death appears before him to be taken to the afterlife. Despite being led to believe by a Bishop his sins were absolved, Yami is ruled by Death to be condemned to "everlasting damnation for his sins," a fate his loved ones will also share. Yami, however, pulls the knife from his back and refuses to accept his fate, engaging Death itself in combat, where he destroys Death and takes his great scythe in the process. He returns to Florence, seeking a life of peace but finds his lover Yugi Mouto and father Akmen brutally murdered. Yugi's soul appears before Yami, telling him that he knew he would come after him before a shadowy manifestation of Lucifer drags him into darkness, before the undead begin to rise and attack Yami. After making it to a chapel, Yami seeks assistance by blessing the holy cross that Yugi gave to him upon making their vows to be true to each other, to protect him against the evils that await. Upon doing so, a crack in the earth opens up, allowing Yami to descend to the Gates of Hell. Upon reaching the gates, he encounters Kaiba, who knows of Yami's past sins, yet agrees to guide him through the Nine Circles of Hell. Together, they must journey into Hell, defeating Lucifer's traps, absolving the souls of their friends and loved ones and a few of the monsters forced to attack them, and finally, rescuing Yugi from Lucifer's grasp before it's too late.

Me: Okay, guys! This is a scene from a story which we have titled, "Yami and the Monster's Sacrifice". However, this story is loosely based on the Animated Dante's Inferno movie and very much based on the Dante's Inferno video game.

Lucy: We thought this would be a good idea, and added one of the boss fights to this puzzleshipping fic!

Me: In case no one knows, in this scene and this story, Yami is supposed to be Dante, Yugi is Beatrice, Ryou is Cleopatra (this is his level. He's the boss), and Bakura is supposed to be Marc Antony. We just hope it plays out well!

Lucy: Please no flaming us, we know it is not our best, but we tried! Please enjoy!

**Chapter One: Yami and the Monster's Sacrifice**

Right now, Yami was currently in the second circle, Lust.

The sky was all purple, and it was a creepy circle. Women who were scantily dressed, mostly nude and incredibly pale, wandered around the circle, teasing those who were damned here.

The women were called succubi, as Yami had learned from Kaiba, his guide.

These women were demons in Hell that allowed the damned to roam around a bit, but attacked them after having sex with them. It was a thing that they prided themselves with. Whenever the succubi saw Yami, they shrieked like banshees and attacked the Yami. Yami would dodge all of their attacks and he cut them down with his scythe.

After he had defeated all the succubi coming towards him, Yami climbed the rest of the pillar of Lust and arrived on a huge purple platform as close to the sky as it could get.

Upon arrival, he saw his beloved fiance, Yugi, sitting on a bed that appeared on the round platform. Yugi had his spiked black-red-purple hair adorned with strange red and black jewels, and his skin seemed considerably paler. He was dressed in all black and red leather, and he looked sadly at Yami as he walked towards him.

Yami gave Yugi a sad, loving look. "Yugi," Yami whispered the name of his beloved. Yugi looked up and cast his gaze away from Yami, almost as if he were ashamed. Yami reached towards him. "Don't do this."

"Because of you, I need to!" Yugi shouted.

He looked away from Yami for a moment, and Yami saw just how sad he truly was. Yugi looked like he was on the verge of tears. Yami wanted to go and hold him close, but he knew that Yugi, in this state, wouldn't accept that.

Yugi closed his eyes. "You broke your promise, and because of you, I'm damned here!" he yelled at his fiance. "You betrayed our love, Yami, and slept with someone else!"

Yami took a slow step back. "I would never do anything to cause this to happen to you, Yugi," he whispered lovingly. "You had no idea what that war did to me."

Lucifer, his horrible shadow form, suddenly appeared on the bed beside Yugi and smiled at Yami. "Of course he does, Yami," he whispered, lacing his arms around the star-haired young man. "I showed him."

Yami watched in horror as Lucifer wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

Yami growled and took a step towards Lucifer, ready to cleave his head off. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lucifer was a shade in this form, Yami would have killed him right then and there.

Lucifer smirked. "You don't remember?" he asked. "Let me refresh your memory."

The Devil snapped, and Yami's mind was filled with a memory. He saw himself sitting half dressed on the edge of a bed next to a young woman who was totally naked, her body covered with sheets. Yami had his head buried in his hands. The woman rolled over and asked if they had a deal, and Yami said he wasn't a monster and left. He waved his hand at the guards and told them to release the woman and her husband, who had been locked in the prison.

When Yami came from his memory, he saw Yugi frowning.

"You lied to me," Yugi whispered.

Yami shook his head and took a step forward, but his dead fiance leaned away from him and looked away. It hurt Yami to see the boy he really did love act like this.

"You don't know what I was like that whole time. The war changed me, Yugi!" Yami said. "Yugi, you know who I really am inside! We've known each other since we were children!"

The Devil turned and smirked at Yami. "Does he know the real you, Yami?" he taunted the Crusader. "Or did the war show him what you truly are inside, Yami? The war brought out what you really are. A murderer, a hoarder, a thief, a liar, an adulterer, and most of all, a traitor. You belong in Hell with us, Yami."

Yugi looked away and let Lucifer wrap his arm around him, and he started to lean back onto the bed. Yami's eyes widened in horror as he realize what was going on.

"Yugi, don't!" Yami called.

Yugi looked over at Yami and shook his head slowly. "I-I-I have no choice, Yami," he whispered. He laid back down on the bed and the Devil slowly moved on top of him.

As he did, the bed vanished, as did Yugi.

Yami was all alone, in stunned horror after what had just happened. His beloved had just left. His beloved was being seduced by Lucifer, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Before Yami had a chance to think, the boss of the Lust Circle known as Ryou Vi XI Bakurae(1) arrived.

He towered over the platform. He was clinging to the large tower with his bare feet, and just his torso towered above Yami. He was hanging to the tower by his feet and was holding his hands up, revealing his giant self before Yami.

The boss, as Ryou was of this Circle of Hell, had long silver hair that was entangled with Egyptian jewels and what looked like an Egyptian headdress. The silverette pale skin had a pale purple tint to it, and his eyes were a greenish-brown color. His eyes were surrounded by thick black and red make-up. A bit of dark black blood moved around his lips.

The silver-haired young man was wearing almost nothing, save a bunch of black, gold, red, and silver Egyptian jewelry, the Egyptian headdress, and what looked like a very revealing black and purple Egyptian skirt that was long in the back and incredibly short in the front, only covering his private areas, but just barely.

And, now that Yami was closer to him than before, he realized that the boss of this Circle was huge!

The boss was obviously Egyptian, but with pale, purple-tinted flesh, green-brown eyes, and he was huge. He was so tall and big that he was a giant compared to Yami. In fact, Yami was only about the size of one of the silver-haired boss of the Lust Circle's fingers. The boss had an evil smirk on his face.

"So," Ryou Vi XI Bakurae said. "Your boy left you for the Devil."

Yami glared at the former Egyptian king, now the boss of this Circle of Hell. "My sins are my own!" he yelled. "Yugi doesn't deserve this! I need to make sure that I get him to Heaven!"

Ryou snorted scornfully and glared down at Yami. "Give up on that little bitch, Yami!" he spat. "Once this nasty little business is complete-" he said, waving his purple-tinted hand and his jagged nails over the platform. "-and the Devil finds his way back home, Yugi's part in this play will seem so... small." To prove his point, Ryou made his fingers look like he was about to pinch something.

"I don't understand!" Yami yelled.

Ryou reared back with an even wider wicked smile. "Of course you don't!" he yelled down to the Crusader. "You just surrendered the keys to Heaven, and for what?"

He pointed down at where the bed had been where Yugi and Lucifer had been laying. Yami noticed the amused look that flashed for a moment across his purple-tinted face.

"A piece of ass from that slave boy(2)?" he asked.

Yami glared daggers at Ryou. No one insulted Yugi like that and got away with it! He raised his scythe towards the former Egyptian king who had become an incubus upon his death.

"Damn you!" he bellowed.

"Too late for that!" Ryou shrieked with wicked laughter. "And now, to give Lucifer some time to seduce that bitch you call your fiance, let's just see if you can handle this."

After a moment of silence, Ryou leaned forward and opened his mouth and exhaled. What appeared to be icy smoke came from his breath. As he exhaled, something the same size as Yami, about the size of a normal human being, jumped from his mouth and landed on the huge platform before Yami.

It was a young man with incredibly pale gray skin, like all the other damned. He was wielding a huge sword, a shield, and some amazing black and red armor. His purple-brown eyes were narrowed, and he was smirking wickedly at Yami.

"Master," he whispered lovingly to Ryou. "Let me take him for you."

Ryou Vi XI Bakurae looked down at the damned silverette man in armor with a kind and loving smile. "As you wish, my love," he whispered. "Tear him down for me, Bakura."

Bakura, a famous warrior that Yami recognized, looked over at the Crusader and snickered.

Yami stepped back and raised his scythe into the air as Bakura came to attack him. He had learned a few moves from the demons he had fought from the first Circle and from the Lust Circle that he was still in. Bakura was a vicious opponent. Yami used his scythe to jab at Bakura to try and break the blocks that the warrior did.

Yami noticed by this point that the giant Egyptian king was hanging to the platform by his hands, watching the battle with a loving smile, a look of amusement in his eyes.

The Crusader gave a battle cry and used the magic he had achieved from Yugi's cross, called the Holy Cross, to keep Bakura at arm's length as well, and the battle was suddenly very simple by Yami "abusing" this attack.

_I need to watch Bakura's attacks carefully_, Yami thought. _Blocking isn't enough to avoid him._

One favored combo that Yami noticed Bakura used consisted of several swipes that Yami could block followed by a flaming jab Yami could only roll away from.

Rolling around the arena and then starting a combo every once in a while seemed to be a good strategy.

Yami jumped high into the air and stabbed down with the scythe, which Bakura avoided. Yami landed and skidded a few feet back, and he watched Ryou for a moment.

_If I implement my Redemption ability, I can deal a large amount of damage without Bakura countering_, Yami thought. _I can also use my magic attacks to break his combos._

Yami went to attack, but was stopped when he noticed that Ryou held up his hand.

The palm of his hand started glowing bright green, and Bakura started glowing as well. Yami watched as all the injuries that Bakura had acquired from Yami attacking him started to heal. Yami looked on in horror as Ryou healed the man he loved.

"Feel your strength returning, my love," Ryou said.

Yami whirled around, trying to block the now-healing Bakura as he attacked while still healing. He looked around, wondering what he was going to do. There was no way he could defeat Bakura if he was being healed.

He looked to Ryou.

Since one hand was holding him up to the tower while the other was healing, all he had to do was attack Ryou's hand. Yami rushed at Ryou and sliced at the hand holding him up.

With a pained shriek, Ryou released the platform.

Bakura gasped in horror as his beloved fell from the platform. "Ryou!" he shrieked. He ran to the edge and glanced over the edge to make sure that his beloved was all right. Ryou had fallen a long way down, but being a giant, he was fine. Bakura sighed and turned and glared at the man from the Crusades. "You'll pay for that."

The damned warrior gave a battle cry and rushed at Yami, sword at the ready.

Yami blocked the attack with his hand, but before he could manage to, a huge hand grabbed at the platform. The purple-tinted hand brought up a body that Yami later realized was Ryou.

Ryou growled/hissed at Yami like a cobra. He raised his fist, which started glowing a bright shade of green, as it had when he was healing Bakura earlier in the fight, and slammed it down on the platform. Yami just barely dodged the attack by rolling out of the way. Ryou's hand managed to scrape his armor, however, and chip a part of it.

Yami gasped as Ryou looked over to Bakura and raised his hand up again.

His palm glew bright green again, as did Bakura. He sported no injuries this time, but Yami noticed that the green magic overflowed his body and made him stronger.

"I'll protect you, Bakura," Ryou whispered.

Yami glared at Ryou and rushed at the hand that was holding him up in the platform again. He slashed at it and managed to make Ryou fall from the tower again with an angry yell.

_He'll be back_, Yami told himself. _Ryou'll summon something if I'm not quick._

Not knowing just quite how he knew this, Yami lunged at Bakura and tried to defeat him before Ryou came back and attacked him. He just knew that he would lose if Ryou teamed up against him with his magical healing powers.

Bakura raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

Apparently, this action summoned a magical ability, and it brought blades up from the ground. Yami needed to roll to avoid those attacks. Bakura also began to counter attack with his shield.

Yami took in his actions and nodded to himself. _If he plants his shield on the ground_, Yami thought to himself, watching what Bakura did. He also noticed that Ryou hadn't come back up yet. _I need to cease my attacks and wait._

Once Bakura was open, Yami gave a loud yell and thrust his scythe forward.

Obviously Bakura wasn't ready for that sort of attack, or at that time, since the huge scythe pierced right through the chest of his armor and through his chest.

"Ah!" Bakura gagged.

Blood dripped from his lips, and his wide brown eyes locked with Yami's. He trembled for a moment and said nothing. He looked as if he was about to speak, but he didn't.

Ryou's hand grabbed the platform, and he dragged himself up.

He arrived just in time to see Bakura with the scythe through his chest. The former-Egyptian-king-turned-incubus stared in horror, unable to speak for a while.

Yami tore the scythe from Bakura, and the damned warrior collapsed to his knees.

He gave one weak look at Ryou, but then collapsed backwards against the ground with a pained moan. He groaned a bit, looked at the story sky of purple and closed his eyes.

Yami flipped his scythe and bowed his head slightly.

His parents had taught him to do so whenever he defeated an enemy. Bow to their spirit, to the fight they gave, but only if they were an enemy who was worthy of honor.

Before Yami could speak or even blink, a bolt of purple lightning came near Bakura's fallen body, and Ryou appeared by Bakura's side in a normal human size. He carefully knelt down beside Bakura's dying form and reached down, hesitating to touch his pale cheek. After a moment, Ryou touched Bakura's cheek with the tips of his purple-tinted fingers.

"No," he whispered desperately. "Bakura!"

Bakura gagged and looked up painfully at Ryou. "I-I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered weakly. "I-I thought we would always be together, but I guess, ugh, I couldn't keep that promise."

Bakura fell still and died.

Yami frowned and sighed silently. He had defeated Bakura, an obstacle that was keeping him away from saving his precious Yugi, and he was happy for that. He looked up and saw Ryou still mourning the death of the man that he loved. Yami saw the bitter tears streaking down Ryou's purple-tinted cheeks.

"Bakura!" Ryou whispered.

He threw himself over the body of the man he loved and cried. He had loved Bakura, and no one but. He sniffled and let his heart pour out over the death of a man he had cared for.

Ryou looked and glared at the stormy purple sky. "It wasn't supposed to end like this," Ryou snarled angrily, biting his lower lip. "We had a fucking deal, Lucifer!"

He stopped and glared over at Yami, his gaze practically on fire. Yami gulped and took a weak step back, his body almost frozen. Ryou growled at him in the manor of a snake, and whispered "you" under his breath. He slowly turned his body away from his dead lover and snarled at Yami like an animal.

Ryou crawled seductively towards Yami, though Yami knew that he was filled with malice.

The former Egyptian king was Hell-bent on getting revenge for his lover's death, and he was going to take it out on the man who had caused the whole thing.

Once he was close to Yami, Ryou rose up seductively and curved his body so that he looked both dangerous and seductive. He hissed in a manner that reminded Yami again of a cobra.

A moment after this, Ryou lunged at Yami with a growl.

Yami grabbed the Egyptian king by the throat and threw him to the ground. Ryou hit the ground with a grunt, sat up, and wiped off some blood from the sides of his lips.

That move saved him for all of three seconds before Ryou lunged at Yami again. This time, he managed to pin Yami to the ground, straddling him by the hips, hovering above him. Yami gasped as Ryou pinned the Crusader underneath his body. He couldn't look anywhere but at the incubus's dark green-brown eyes.

Yami noticed something behind the king's eyes.

His eyes seemed to be glowing.

Unbeknown to Yami, what was happening was actually a spell that all incubi had. It was a Seduction spell, known formally as Allure, and incubi and succubi used it to seduce their victims before brutally murdering them.

Yami felt taken over by the spell, and a moment later, he managed to pin Ryou underneath him.

Ryou smirked and grabbed and felt Yami's body, trying to seduce him and get him to lower his guard so that he could be taken in by Ryou's wicked abilities to seduce and then he would be killed. He ran his hands over Yami's body. Yami seemed like the spell of seduction was working over him as well, his eyes glazed over.

He started to feel Ryou's body, and then jolted his entire body forward-

"AH!"

-and ran his giant metal scythe, which he had stolen from Death and had been keeping by his side for the entire time Ryou had come near him, right into the Ryou's stomach.

Ryou gagged up black blood and glanced up at Yami.

Yami jerked the scythe, and Ryou groaned in pain. He shook his head and looked up at Yami, his chest rising heavily. He noticed the anger that hid behind Yami's crimson eyes.

"Y-you-" Ryou choked and coughed up more blood. "-are a man with many sins, Yami Sennen."

Yami narrowed his eyes and gripped the scythe harder, ready to rip it painfully down Ryou's stomach. "I know that already," he spat. "I don't need a fucking damned incubus like you telling me that."

Ryou choked more blood up. "No, you... don't understand," he whispered softly. "I-I died because of my love. I fell in love with a man I was not supposed to. W-we did things that we weren't supposed to. I-I died before him, and... Bakura killed himself to be with me. But what we didn't know was that the lust we had was a sin, and suicide is also a sin."

Yami fell silent and listened.

Ryou looked at the dark purple sky. "I-" he coughed again. "I died and Minos judged me to this circle. Bakura was judged to the Forest of Suicide, and I missed him terribly. No tortures in Hell could compare to the pain I felt over losing my lover to the Forest of the Suicides. I would have done anything to get Bakura back. I... loved him so much. Because of that, Lucifer thought he could use me. He turned me into this thing, this incubus, and I got to see Bakura again. Being an incubus... changed me. Please understand, I would never attack anyone if I hadn't been turned into this thing. If it were your Yugi, you'd have done the same."

Yami frowned and closed his eyes. "Yes," he said. "I would have."

Ryou closed his eyes and nodded softly. "I-" he paused and drew in a weak breath. "A part of me was sent to the Forest of Suicide. My soul was torn in half when Lucifer made me into an incubus. Please, when you get there, please save me. Save everyone. No one here deserves this type of torture. Do that, and saving Yugi won't be, ugh, any trouble."

Yami nodded and drew out the cross that Yugi had given him.

He aimed it at both Ryou and Bakura. "I'll find the rest of your soul," he said. "I promise. But first, I absolve thee and return thee to God's bright white light. Let Him come and embrace the both of you."

Ryou smiled softly and laid down with his eyes closed and let his body glow.

His soul was drawn into the cross, as was Bakura's.

Yami sat and stared at the cross and closed his eyes. He had saved two of the people who had tried to attack him, but they were not all that bad, and Ryou had given him some information on how to rescue Yugi's soul from the Devil.

The Crusader thought of how he had wronged Yugi and he instantly felt bad about it. He always had, since he knew that sleeping with another had made him a sinner. He had betrayed Yugi, and no matter who he tried to deny it, Minos had sniffed it out. Minos had told Yami that he was an adulterer, a murderer, a hoarder, and many other things.

"_I smell an adulterer, a hoarder, a murderer, a traitor. This ain't the Circle for you, O Mortal._"

Yami shivered and closed his eyes, hugging his body tightly. "Yugi," he whispered softly. "This is all my fault! God, please don't let Yugi suffer from my crimes! If I am to be damned, then damn me! But please don't make Yugi suffer!"

What Ryou Vi XI Bakurae had told him a moment ago rang back to his mind.

"_Save everyone. No one here deserves this type of torture. Do that, and saving Yugi won't be any trouble_."

Yami nodded and stood up.

"Yugi," he whispered. "Even if I am to be damned in the Inferno for eternity, I will get you out of here!"

He looked to the sky, whispered and apology to God, and then left the Circle of Lust. The platform below him gave way, and he fell into the next level of the Inferno. He called out Yugi's name, and he vowed to rescue him, even if he was damned for an eternity in the Inferno.

* * *

Me: Poor Yami! Yugi thinks that Yami betrayed him and is upset now! (1) In this fic, Ryou is one of the bosses. He is the boss of the Lust Circle of Hell along with Bakura. He was an Egyptian king in life, and as a result, his name is long, and pronounced as this: Ree-yo Vee The Eleventh Bah-koo-rah-ey. (2) Ryou is referring to Yugi, if no one guessed. He did call him a "slave boy" because he was a king in life, so anyone who does not have a title with their name is seen as a "slave boy" to him.

Lucy: We hope to maybe get this story up and running some time, since it's a romantic puzzleshipping one!

Me: The next chapter we hope to do will involve Yami and Yugi performing bloopers from one of my stories, just because I have always wanted to try writing a story like that, and this seems like a good chance!

Lucy: Any way, please review and we shall update soon! No flaming please! We realize this was not our best fic ever, but we're trying!


	8. YuGiOh! Fan Fic Bloopers

**Title**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fic Bloopers With Yami and Yugi

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T for language and implied violence

**Pairing**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_)

**Summary**: During a dramatic scene from one of my fics, directed by yours truly, Yami and Yugi screw up their lines and act totally unprofessional, but it makes for hilarious extras!

Me: This is a kinda weird story! We wanted to try and see if Yami and Yugi could do bloopers for a fic we want to write in the future, and so, we have done this!

Lucy: It's not our best, but we tried to make it somewhat good, so please don't flame!

Me: Some things to remember is just this!

"blah"- speaking

_blah_- stage directions and or actions

Lucy: That's about it, so please enjoy this! We know this is not our best one-shot ever, but we just wanted to make sure that it was something interesting for all of you! So please no flaming us when we do this!

**_Chapter One: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fic Bloopers with Yami and Yugi_**

Inside a massive building in Domino City with the words YU-GI-OH! written on the door in bright letters, a girl with long brown hair was seated by a huge stage. The girl had orange eyes and is wearing a director's hat, and is holding what appears to be a megaphone in her hand.

Beside her is a girl who looks just like her, only a bit more wild. The girl looks bored, and across her chest is the name LUCY written in bright red letters. She looks fairly bored, but interested at the same time.

**Ke-chan (AKA Me)**: [_raises the megaphone up_] Okay, you guys! Ready? From the top!

Lights fall on the stage. The scene opens up with Yugi laying on the ground, blood on his torso. His eyes are closed, and he looks as if he's dead. There's fog all around the room, and it appears wicked and malicious. Yami slowly enters from the right stage and looks around, as if sensing that something is very wrong.

He looks over and sees Yugi laying on the ground.

**Yami**: [_eyes widening_] Yugi-! [_Yami goes running over to Yugi as fast as he can_.] Aibou, what happened?

Yugi flinches slightly and shifts from his unconscious state as Yami kneels beside him. He opens his eyes and glances up at Yami, and a weak smile crosses his lips.

**Yugi**: Y-Yami, I...

**Yami**: What happened?

**Yugi**: I- [_Yugi pauses and coughs painfully_.] I-I knew that _they_ were going to hurt you, Yami. I knew that... if I let them pass, they would hurt you, and so I tried to stop them, but I...

Yami notices that Yugi's voice is getting softer and softer with each moment, and this worries him. He tries not to panic though, as he knows it will alarm Yugi if he starts panicking, and that's the last thing he wants.

**Yami**: Yugi... who did this to you?

**Yugi**: I-I wanted to... protect you, Yami. B-but it seems that _they_ got away. I-I'm sorry.

**Yami**: [_Yugi starts to fall unconscious, but Yami grabs his shoulders and shakes him slightly_.] Yugi! Yugi, stay awake! Who did this to you? Who's they? What did they do to you?

Yugi smiles, but says nothing for a while. Yami gets up, as if to go and get a doctor, but Yugi takes a hold of his sleeve and keeps him from going anywhere. Yami is going to protest, but after seeing how exhausted and weak Yugi looks, Yami is unable to abandon him. He turns and finds that he's shaking. He doesn't know what to do.

**Yugi**: [_coughs painfully, spitting up a bit of blood_.]

**Yami**: Yugi...

**Yugi**: [_though in pain, gives Yami a weak smile_.] I-it's all right. Even if I die, I'll... find you again. Even if I am reborn, I know that... I'll fall in love with you all over again. I mean... we were even in love a... long time ago and when I died then, I was reborn into this form. I was born again under the name "Yugi" and... met you again. So, that's why... dying's not such... a big deal to me.

**Yami**: Y-Yugi, I-

**Yugi**: So... no matter what happens, I... I want you to know that I... I love you, Yami...

With those final, heartbreaking, tear-jerking words, Yugi closes his eyes and falls still, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. Yami's eyes widen, and he forces himself not to believe that Yugi's actually dead.

**Yami**: Yugi...

Even though he's trying not to panic, when Yugi doesn't respond, Yami forces himself into panic-mode. He weakly grabs Yugi's shoulders and gives him a slight shake.

**Yami**: [_desperately_] Yugi!

Yami sits trembling for a moment and forces himself to stare down at the boy that he loved, not only in this life time, but in a previous life time. He forces himself not to start crying just yet, as Yugi might be able to be saved.

**Yami**: Yugi-! [_strange, almost awkward pause, Yami looks down at Yugi, and still desperately, still remaining totally in character, but rather quickly_] Yugi, what's the rest of my line?

**Yugi**: [_starts laughing hysterically, unable to pretend to be dead anymore_.]

**Ke-chan**: CUT! [_Yami and Yugi glance over as she stands up and starts walking towards them, waving the megaphone angrily_.] What the fuck was that, Yami? The most dramatic scene I have ever written for you two, and you two fuck it up by forgetting your lines!

**Yami**: [_still slightly laughing_.] Hey, at least I stayed in character.

**Ke-chan**: ...True.

**Yugi**: [_sits up and smiles_.] It's all right, Ke-chan. We can just redo the scene. I mean, the fic's not gonna be posted for a while, so there is nothing to worry about, right?

**Ke-chan**: That's true, I guess.

**Lucy**: [_stepping up_.] All right. Well Yugi. If you and Yami have the giggles out of your system, then why don't we continue and redo the scene from just before you and Yami started laughing?

**Yugi**: Sounds good to me.

**Yami**: Likewise.

**Ke-chan**: Fine, let's take it from the top, people, and this time, no laughing! I mean it, guys! This is suppose to be a dramatic scene, so there is no laughing in this scene!

**Yami**: Got it, Ke-chan. I'll try to remember my lines.

**Ke-chan**: [_sits back in her seat and raises the megaphone_.] All right! Get ready!

**Lucy**: Scene 7 Take Two!

Yugi lays back down on the ground and closes his eyes, as if he were dead. Yami positions himself so that he is back at Yugi's side, and it takes a moment, but he gets back to character.

**Yami**: [_Yugi starts to fall unconscious again, but Yami grabs his shoulders and shakes him_.] Yugi! Yugi, stay awake! Who did this to you? Who's they? What did they do to you?

Yugi smiles, but says nothing for a while. Yami gets up again, as if to go and get a doctor, but Yugi takes a hold of his sleeve and keeps him from going anywhere. Yami is going to protest, but after seeing how exhausted and weak Yugi looks, Yami is unable to abandon him. He turns and finds that he's shaking. He doesn't know what to do.

**Yugi**: [_coughs painfully, spitting up a bit of blood_.]

**Yami**: Yugi...

**Yugi**: [_though in pain, gives Yami a weak smile_.] I... [_He makes a strange, slightly confused face_.] I... I forgot what I'm supposed to say.

**Yami**: [_starts laughing as Ke-chan groans in the background_.] You're suppose to say that you're not okay. [_Yugi_ _starts laughing hysterically and rolling around, clutching his sides. Yami is __smiling and trying not to laugh_.] I was suppose to protect you!

**Yugi**: [_laughing_.] Stop it!

**Yami**: I'm an asshole!

**Yugi**: [_pushes Yami's shoulder so that Yami stands up and pushes him back towards the stage right where Yami came from_.] Stop it! Just... just get over there!

Yami stands up and continues to laugh as he walks towards the stage right. Lucy is glancing over at Ke-chan, who is slowly becoming more and more irritated, but she just sighs and waves her hand.

**Ke-chan**: This is gonna take forever. Let's take it from the top, guys.

**Lucy**: Scene 7 Take Three!

About an hour later, the scene is going well. Yami and Yugi have taken a coffee break to calm down, and are now restarting the scene, which they promptly screwed up previously.

But, as imagined, they screwed it up.

Eventually, Ke-chan just gave up, waved it off, and went on her merry way. She muttered something about not posting whatever fic this went to for a while, and Lucy just kept the camera rolling as Yami and Yugi talked.

And this is how the bloopers came to be.

* * *

Me: Okay! We realize that wasn't our best fic, but we wanted to write something with Yami and Yugi trying to be serious and then seriously screwing up their lines!

Lucy: And it worked!

Me: Whatever fic this goes to, we hope to have it up and running ASAP! We're busy with some renovations, and will be for a little while, so what will happen will be done accordingly!

Lucy: Please review, nicely please! We know this wasn't our best one!


	9. Talkin' About Puzzleshipping

All right, guys! How are you all? Good? Good! I hope you are!

Okay, for one, I realize that this is not a story.

I just wanted to do a sort of author's note thing in here and I wanted to prove a point. The next chapter will be a story, I promise, but for now, it's a ROMP session.

For those who don't know, ROMP, to me, means "Ranting On Minor Problems".

Anyway, first off...

Happy Memorial Day, everyone! Today is supposed to be a good and fun day and everyone should be enjoying it to the fullest! I hope you all are doing that as you should be!

Anyway, on with my rant.

The reason for this rant is just because I was in a mood to bitch about something today on the Memorial Day of 2010 and it was just so easy to bitch about how obvious the puzzleshipping is in Yu-Gi-Oh!

It's implied all the fucking time!

Anyway, on with the story. So, yesterday, I decided to watch Yu-Gi-Oh!, the series, again just for the Hell of it. I was in need of some serious inspiration for my fan fics, and I was about to watch a few episodes and see what came to me. I can usually get some good ideas by watching the show and seeing what happens between Yami and Yugi.

It was around this time that I truly noticed just how much puzzleshipping is implied in the whole freakin' show!

Just for the Hell of it, I decided to watch a few clips of the English VS the Japanese version.

Personally, the Japanese audio and version is the best, just because it is the original, but the English isn't so bad. But don't get me wrong, the original always beats the dub.

Anyway, when I clicked on a clip from the Japanese version of the final scene of episode 52, I believe it was, I was amazed at how much puzzle-shipping is implied in that damn show! It was shocking! Just the dialogue between the two! It was so freakin' amazing! I watched with my mouth wide and my eyes even wider!

It was awesome!

Okay, you can watch the clip on youtube or somethin', but I am going to recap some of it, okay, ready? Anyway, this is what the subs said, not me, so the English might be a bit broken.

All right! Listen to this!

**Yugi**: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. Let's change the subject.

**Yami**: There's one thing I know for sure. And that's as long as you have the Sennen Puzzle, I will be here.

**Yugi**: Enough...

**Yami**: So, I will-

**Yugi**: Say no more!

[_Yugi gets up off his bed and looks at Yami, holding the Puzzle. Yami looks over, and Yugi looks like he's going to start crying any moment. Yami stares in shock and then smiles slightly at him_.]

**Yami**: I want to be with you always, even if I don't get my memory back.

**Yugi**: Me too... Forever.

Okay! Please, people! If that's not a fucking confession, then I don't know what the fuck is! Yami is so obviously in love with Yugi! It bothers him that he doesn't remember his past, but he's willing to never find out if it means that he will get to stay by Yugi's side!

DUDE! HE'S FUCKING IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM!

And, if that weren't enough proof for ya, think of season 4. Yugi and Yami were so close, and Yugi felt so hurt when Yami went all bad-ass evil for those few episodes.

And then Yami, poor Yami, was so fucking heartbroken when Yugi was taken! He wouldn't talk to anyone for a while, he wouldn't do anything but think of Yugi and think of how badly he screwed up! He even punched a wall because he was so upset and blamed himself for it!

And then, to make things more obvious, when Yami was dueling Haga, did you see how fucking pissed he got when Haga tore the card that he said would bring Yugi back in half? Of course, it was not real, it was a lie, but did you see Yami's face! He fucking LOST it! And then he like mauls Haga in a duel and then shakes the shit outta him!

If it were anyone else taken away, Yami would never act like this. He'd be mad, but he'd never shake the shit outta a soulless body and scream at them. I mean, for like two minutes, all Yami did was shake Haga and yell, "Where is my partner!" over and over again, demanding to know where his aibou was!

But, then again, some of this may not be convincing to those who are doubters of the pairing. Not that I have any issue, but I just see them as being in love!

They obviously have no issues invading each other's personal space. Here are some examples...

1. Episode 38. When Yugi "died" in the Shadow Realm, Yami was holding him in his arms. Plus the whole, "You'll pay for this, Pegasus" thing was his way of saying, "You fucking hurt my aibou! I'm going to fucking gut you!"

2. Episode 52. The scene above before all of this ranting on examples starts. Watch it to find out. They were kinda holding hands, though they were not technically. Just watch it.

3. Can't remember the episode. It's after 101, when Anzu was dueling the Nightmare Penguin thingy. Yugi was ricocheted back by a magical door and Yami was instantly by his side holding him up.

4. Episode 163. If Yugi weren't a spirit at the time, Yami would have hugged him. He reached out to, but went through him. Had he been able to touch Yugi, he would have hugged him.

5. Episode 163 again! When Yugi collapsed after the duel, Yami was right at his side, holding him in his arms. That was probably the episode that proved that they love each other!

6. Episode 184! When Yami collapsed after defeating Dartz and turning him good again, Yugi was right there holding him by the shoulders and asking if he was all right.

7. My final example. Episode 184 again. When Yugi and Yami went back to their world, they walked into the portal with their arms laced around one another.

Now, if that ain't love, people, then I do not know what is! They are so obviously in love that they would risk their lives for one another, and they would do anything to be together!

The next chapter in this Collection will be a story, I just needed a way to bitch and see if people feel the same way as I do about the puzzleshipping implied in the TV show!

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER!**


	10. Proud of Your Boy

**Title**: Proud of Your Boy

**Genre**: romance, hurt/comfort

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairing**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_)

**Song**: "Proud of Your Boy" from Aladdin

**Summary**: Yugi and Yami's son Dante, named after Yugi's deceased elder brother, caused an accident in the Undersea kingdom of the North Pacfic Ocean that seperated him from Yami and Yugi. And now, he seeks to make his mother and father know just how sorry he is. Yugi seeks to let him know, wherever he is, that it is all right...

Me: All right, you guys! This is a kinda strange, but sad fan fic by us!

Lucy: For anyone who has read our story, "_Crystal Sea_", they might recognize stuff in this! However, we have deleted our story "_Crystal Sea_" in order to do some changes to it, and will repost it as soon as possible!

Me: We hope you will all read our changed version of "_Crystal Sea_" as soon as it's up!

Lucy: Anyway, here comes a story that has to do with Yami and Yugi's precious son Dante Sennen! It starts off confusing, but it will be explained as the story goes!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Proud of Your Boy_**

The first thing he did when he woke up was scream.

He had been encased in the darkness for God knows how long. It had felt like a second. It had been like a snap of the fingers, but when his eyes finally opened, he realized that it had been much longer than that.

He rocketed into a seated position, eyes wide in horror.

The area around him; his home in the kingdom of the North Pacific Ocean with his mother and father; was destroyed.

Rubble from the castle rested around him. Dead bodies from some of the servants who hadn't made it out of the way laid underneath broken and shattered pillars. The water all around him was dark, so he knew that it was late at night. It had been morning the last time he knew. How many mornings ago, he wouldn't ever know.

He rolled over so that he was sitting, his eyes wide in horror.

"M-mom?" he whispered.

His soft voice seemed to echo against the broken rubble. No one answered him right off. He shivered and held his body in his arms. He shivered again and felt cold.

"Daddy?" he breathed.

Again, no one answered him. His voice resonated back on his ears. His lavender eyes, three or four shades lighter than his mother's, went as wide as they could possibly go. His body was trembling, and tears were filling his eyes. He had never felt this afraid before. He was so scared. His mom, his father, where were they?

"Mom!" he cried. "Daddy?"

Again, no one answered his desperate cries. He called and called for them until his throat was raw. He choked and looked around, his pale pink-purple bangs fluttering around his face.

The young man leaned back and hugged himself again. It was the only comfort that he had. He closed his eyes and let some of his tears drip down his cheeks and into the surf around him. The tears vanished, adding more salt to the sea. He sniffled and thought of his mother and his dear father, whom he loved more than life itself.

_Mommy, Daddy_, he thought.

He remembered when he was a small child. He had been swimming with his mother and father in the gardens around the Kingdom. His mother was walking around in his second form, not the original form that he possessed when he was a merman with a ruby-colored tail.

His father was a special case.

Though he was one of those who lived in the sea, he possessed no mertail. He had a pair of legs, and was able to walk in water, keep his weight down so he didn't float off, and was able to breathe underwater.

His mother, though he called him as such, was a male.

Anyway, as he had been swimming, the young merman with a ruby tail, a lighter shade than his mother's whenever his mother was in his original merman form, slammed into one of the pillars. He gasped and collapsed onto the cobblestone floor.

His mother and father stopped and turned towards him.

The young man, only four at the time, started to cry. His father smiled softly and walked over to him. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around his young son in an attempt at comforting him.

"My silly son," his father had whispered. "My dear sweet Dante, you must watch where you are going."

The young man, named Dante after his mother's deceased brother, sniffled and pouted. "But I was watching the sun, Daddy," he pointed his tiny, chubby hand to the surface of the ocean, where the sun was peeking through. "It was pretty."

His father chuckled. "You're just like your mother," he said.

Dante's mother pouted and walked over to his husband and his son. He knelt down beside his husband and took Dante into his arms. "You silly, silly little elf-child," he laughed. "You can see the sun anytime. You must watch where you are walking."

Dante pouted. "Yes, Mommy."

His mother chuckled and hugged him. Dante found himself looking down at his mother's legs. Usually, his mother sported a ruby merman's tail, but now he was in his second form. This was different from his human form, which Dante had only seen once before.

Dante, the young man, snapped back from his memories and looked up at the surface of the ocean, a good few leagues above where he was currently perched.

The moon flittered through the surface of the water.

Dante sniffled, now sixteen, and looked around in horror.

So many questions raced through his mind. Where were his mother and father? What had happened? What had destroyed his home? Were his parents alive still?

The young merman prince gasped as a memory came back.

He saw himself yelling at one of the servants. His parents were standing near the servant and trying to calm Dante down. Dante was yelling about going to the surface, and the servant was arguing with Dante about how he was too young. Dante's parents were trying to calm him down so they could speak with the servant about letting Dante go to the surface. The servant, though she should have listened to the king and queen, would not stop shrieking.

Finally, Dante had had enough.

"_I never fucking asked for this! I never wanted to be a fucking prince-!_"

The water around them had started churning after that. Dante had seen his mother's eyes widen, and his father clung to his husband. Dante's mom reached towards him with hopeful eyes.

"_Dante, calm down!_"

Dante had yelled after that, throwning a tempertantrum, and his vision had gone black. He heard the screams, heard the water around him churn as his magic mingled with it and caused a tsunami and a storm underwater, but he hadn't stopped. His storm, the storm of his rage and pain, had torn apart his kingdom.

The young man snapped into reality again and shivered.

"T-this was... my fault?" he whispered.

He looked around at the horrors of the destroyed kingdom. It was such a loving kingdom, so lovely and full of life, and now, thanks to Dante, it was a pile of thick rubble that made the North Pacific sea a horrible place to exist.

"I-I did this?" he breathed.

Dante choked and couldn't breathe. He looked at the dead bodies all around his feet and shuddered. He could only think of his parents. Were they alive still? Were they angry with him?

"Mom... Dad..." Dante whispered.

He rose up and stood in the mix of the rubble. He looked around, his eyes watering. He couldn't see any sign of them. Where had they gone? He looked down at the piles of rubble. Hands, hair, and pale red tails were sticking from underneath it. Some clothes were scattered around, and any of it could have belonged to his parents.

Dante shivered and hugged his body again. Tears filled his lavender eyes, and his purple-pinlk bangs fell before his eyes. His spiked blond and black hair, just like his mother and father's only reverse, seemed to turn darker in the water.

"_MOM_-!" he shouted to the heavens. "_DAD_-!"

He dropped to the ground and sobbed loudly. He wailed and screamed for his mother and father. Where were they? What was happening to them right now? Were they all right?

"Mommy," Dante whispered. "Daddy."

An image of his mother and father flashed through his mind. His sweet mother; spiked black and red hair with blond bangs and gentle purple eyes; and his dear father; a super-attractive young man in his thirties with spiked black and red hair, blond bangs, and bright crimson eyes. They were smiling and holding one another close, and in between them with a smile on his face was Dante.

Dante sniffled and looked to the heavens. "Mom," he whispered, his voice starting to crack with sorrow. "This is all my fault. Wherever you and Daddy are, I'm so, so sorry."

The young man stood up and closed his eyes.

**Proud of your boy**  
**I'll make you proud of your boy**  
**Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma**  
**You're in for a pleasant surprise**

He knew it wasn't the best time to be singing, but he needed to calm himself down. If he stayed panicked like he was, he'd be bound to cause yet another tidal wave and destroy something else.

**I've wasted time**  
**I've wasted me**  
**So say I'm slow for my age**  
**A late bloomer, Okay, I agree**

Dante rose up and looked around at the rubble.

His heart sank when he thought of all the people he had known who were now dead. He was all alone now. At least, he was if his parents were somewhere buried in that rubble.

**That I've been one rotten kid**  
**Some son, some pride and some joy**  
**But I'll get over these lousin' up**  
**Messin' up, screwin' up times**

**You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part**  
**Someone's gonna make good**  
**Cross his stupid heart**  
**Make good and finally make you**  
**Proud of your boy**

How far had his tidal wave reached, he wondered.

Was Noah, the daughter of the prince Bakura and prince Ryou, still alive? Or had the girl he had a crush on and her entire kingdom get swallowed up by Dante's tempertantrum?

Was Slade, son of prince Marik and prince Malik, still alive? Was their kingdom destroyed by him as well?

Was his friend Alex, the daughter of prince Kaiba and prince Jonouchi, still breathing? Or was she buried in a pile of rubble with her parents, her death caused by Dante?

What if he was all alone now?

**Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer**  
**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am**  
**Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good**  
**But that couldn't be all that I am**

Dante shivered at the thought of being all alone. He needed to know if his parents were all right. And if that meant swimming through all of the seas and searching every square inch, then he would.

He would search the entire world; both land and sea; if it meant he could find his parents.

**Water flows under the bridge**  
**Let it pass, let it go**  
**There's no good reason that you should believe me**  
**Not yet, I know, but**

**Someday and soon**  
**I'll make you proud of your boy**  
**Though I can't make myself taller**  
**Or smatter or handsome or wise**

Dante stopped for a moment and looked up at the moon that shone from the surface. It seemed to beam down and hold him in a spotlight. Dante felt all alone for the first time.

But somehow, he felt like his mother and father were smiling down on him.

Thinking that they were dead made him feel cold, but at the same time, the small strip of moonlight made him feel as if they were alive somewhere and that they were looking for him.

**I'll do my best, what else can I do ?**  
**Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you**  
**Mom, I will try to**  
**Try hard to make you**  
**Proud of your boy**

Dante stopped his song and curled up on the ground, laying with his back to the cold sand. He shivered and rubbed his arms, where goosebumps had started to form.

He looked up and frowned.

"Mommy," he whispered. "Daddy..."

Seeing that he was all alone, Dante closed his eyes and let himself slip back into the darkness of sleep. He was all alone in the kingdom of the North Pacific sea, and he knew that he deserved it. He had caused this, and no matter what happened, even if he was to remain alone for the rest of his life, he would find his parents, dead or alive.

* * *

In the South Pacific Ocean, right at the border between the North Pacific and the South, the sun was still a long way from rising. The water was a bit on the cold side, but it was tolerable.

The moonlight wasn't shining down in this area.

It was naturally a fairly light place, so it was good enough to be able to see. The sun would rise in a couple hours, and then the sea would get a tad warmer than it was now. It would be alive with fish of all colors, and boats that would skim the surface of the deep ocean. Fish would be brung to nets and brought home, but some would be thrown back.

"No... No-!"

"Yugi, calm down!"

"No! Yami, where is he? Dante? Dante! Dante, where are you?"

"Yugi!"

Yami Sennen, current king of the North Pacific kingdom and descendent of the forgotten and lost kingdom of Panthalassa, named after the ocean as it had been when the world was the super-continent known as Pangea, caught his beloved in his arms.

Yugi, his huusband for over had been swimming around frantically, screaming and shouting their sixteen-year-old son Dante's name for about an hour, ever since he had woken up.

Yugi struggled in his husband's arms.

Yami held him tighter and looked down at him. Yugi looked just as he had that day Yami had first seen him in the castle. He was currently in his merman form; sporting a ruby-colored merman tail; and his purple eyes were filled with tears. He was shivering, and Yami knew that his beloved husband was going to start crying any second.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, brushing away the unshed tears. "Calm down."

Yugi shook his head as fast as he could. "No, no," he whispered, his tone urgent. "Yami, we must find him! He could be hurt! Dante! Dante, where are you? Yami, our son! Where is he?"

Yami frowned. "I don't know, Yugi."

Yami hated having to say that. His words made Yugi look even more horrified. Yugi started to struggle and shout for his son again, and he started to cry and reach anywhere, as if his son would magically appear.

"Yugi!" Yami snapped.

He spun his husband, who had been his husband for eighteen years, around and held him in a comforting embrace. Yugi stopped flailing, but continued to cry. He held Yami and cried into his chest. Yami cradled him in his arms and whispered calming words to him. Truth be told, Yami was just as worried about their son, but he knew they needed to be calm.

"Yugi, stay calm," Yami breathed. "Dante's all right."

Yugi sniffled. "How?" he breathed just as softly as his husband. "How can you be so sure that he's not dead somewhere, Yami? How can you be so sure that he's all right?"

Yami stroked his beloved's cheek. "Because if he were hurt-" Yami started. "-you'd know."

Yugi sniffled and nodded. Being in the position of power that he was, if someone, anyone, in the sea were hurt, then Yugi would know. He would feel a sharp pain in the side of his head, and then he'd get a vision that would show him what was happening. Yugi had felt horrible pains after Dante had his tempertanturm and the storm carried them away. He knew his people, or the majority of those in his kingdom, must have been killed in the storm.

Yami smiled softly and embraced his husband. "Calm down, Yugi," he whispered. "We'll find our son. I'm worried, but we need to stay calm or else we will panic and lose track of what's going on."

Yugi nodded and looked at the ground.

Yami sensed his pain and stroked his husband's cheek again. "My beloved," he whispered. "Right now, Dante probably thinks we're mad at him for this, if he even thinks we're alive."

"But he must have saved us," Yugi thought. "We were carried here by the storm and unharmed."

Yami nodded slowly. "Yes, I know that, Yugi," he whispered. "But even if Dante knows that, he probably thinks that we are angry at him for causing this. We need to find him and say that we arent."

Yugi looked to the skies.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered his husband's name.

Yugi closed his eyes and opened his lips, getting ready to sing. He knew it wasn't the right time, but he felt that if his song could be carried and reach his son, then Dante'd know that it was all right.

**Proud of my boy**  
**I've always been proud of my boy**  
**Believe me, bad as you've been, Son**  
**You're in for a pleasant surprise**

**You've wasted time**  
**You've wasted me**  
**So say You're slow for you age**  
**A late bloomer, I don't agree**

**That you've been one amazing kid**  
**My son, my pride and my joy**  
**But you'll get over these lousin' up**  
**Messin' up, screwin' up times**

Yami closed his eyes and held Yugi in his arms and sang with him. They both sang and hoped that the currents would carry their song all the way to the center of the North Pacific.

**You'll see, son, now comes the better part**  
**Someone's gonna make good**  
**Cross his stupid heart**  
**Make good and finally make you see**  
**I'm proud of my boy**

**Tell me that you've been a louse and loafer**  
**You'll get a fight here, indeed son**  
**Say you're a goldbrick, a good-off, no good**  
**But that couldn't be all that you are**

**Water flows under the bridge**  
**I let it pass, I let it go**  
**There's a very good reason that I should believe you**  
**Right now, I know, but**

They felt the current gently brushing over them, as if it were carrying their message. Yugi knew that if Dante heard it, he would know that they were not upset at him.

**Someday and soon**  
**I'll make you see that I'm proud of my boy**  
**Though you can't make yourself taller**  
**Or smatter or handsome or wise**

**I'll do my best, what else can I do ?**  
**Since you say you weren't born perfect like Dad or me**  
**Son, we will try to**  
**Try hard to make you**  
**See that we're proud of our boy**

Yami turned to Yugi and brushed his hand over his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they looked to the skies, to the sun that was starting to rise over the sea.

They both nodded and then headed back towards the North Pacific. They would find their son, even if it took them the rest of their lives. They had to find Dante and let him know that it was all right. Yugi and Yami would find him and hold him and tell him it was okay. They looked to each other one more time and looked forward as they continued on.

Whever their son was, they would find him.

* * *

Me: Awwww! Poor Dante! Yugi and Yami need to find him!

Lucy: What will happen if they don't? Anyway, we will repost our story Crystal Sea as soon as possible and maybe we will add this part to the story line as soon as possible!

Me: Please let us know what you thought! We tried our best!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update another chapter as soon as we are able to, you guys!


	11. Yugi's Other Grandfather

**Title**: Yugi's Other Grandfather

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Pairing**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_)

**Summary**: Excerpt from "_Visits Aren't Always Enjoyable_". Yugi's and Yami's relationship is put to the test when Yugi's strange other grandfather, a young sixteen-year-old-looking man by the name of Sampson Alighieri arrives. And to make matters worse, Ryou's strange grandpa, Loki Bakurae, awakens as well. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Loki and Sampson are best friends. How will Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou ever survive the onslaught from their strange, yet loving grandfathers?

Me: All right!

Lucy: This isn't so much of a puzzleshipping fic as a kinda confusing one in which Yami and Yugi meet Yugi's other grandfather, who is not what you would expect him to be!

Me: This is part of a much smaller fan fiction we want to write, and the next one-shot ties into it!

Lucy: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Yugi's Other Grandfather_**

Yugi and Yami walked home late together, hand in hand. Ever since they had started going out, long before Yami had received his own body from the Egyptian gods, they had been very close. Yami and Yugi loved each other more than life itself, and would do anything for one another. They both smiled before entering the Kame Game Shop.

Unawares of the horrors that awaited them...

* * *

"I'm home," Yugi called.

He and Yami both entered the house and closed the door behind them. It was fairly dark out, since they had stayed after school to help clean up the halls after a senior prank had gone wrong. They weren't involved, but they had decided to help out.

Apparently, when they arrived, they had walked right in the middle of a huge argument between Solomon Mouto, Yugi's grandfather, and Hera Mouto, Yugi's mother.

"Hera!" Solomon was yelling. "What were you fuckin' thinking?"

Yugi's mother, Hera, stammered slightly. "S-Solomon! He would have _killed_me if I didn't!" she yelled back. Yugi's mother was a very pretty woman, to say the least, and it distressed anyone to see her upset. She had long redish hair and bright brown eyes. She was tall and lovely and was very kind and sweet to everyone she met.

"Shut up!" Solomon yelled back. "How could you let him out?"

Yugi and Yami shared a confused look with one another. They looked back to the two bickering adults. Yami mouthed, "What's happening?" to his little boyfriend, and Yugi shrugged, mouthing back, "I dunno. I'll check".

He turned to his mother and grandpa, and cleared his throat.

"Uh... I'm home?" Yugi called.

Instantly, the moment he spoke, both his mother and his grandfather snapped him a shocked look. Yugi jumped and looked at Yami, who looked right back down at Yugi. Solomon and Hera had looked at Yugi as if he were the Devil himself. Once they saw who it was, Hera sighed and turned back to look at Solomon.

"Phew," she whispered. "It's just Yugi and Yami."

Solomon calmed down for three seconds before he went back to shouting at Hera about something. Hera decided to argue back and started telling Solomon her side of the story. Solomon didn't want any part of it, and he dismissed it. Yugi looked to his boyfriend. Yami shrugged and said that he had no idea what was going on.

Yugi turned back to his grandpa and his mom. "Grandpa, why are you yelling at Mom?" he asked. Yami, seeing as this might require some explanation, walked and sat on the couch, motioning for Yugi to join him.

Solomon turned and nodded to Yugi. "Because your mother is an idiot," he said with a huff. "I've tried keeping him at bay for so long, but now it seems that he's escaped..."

Solomon trailed off and snarled.

Yugi looked to his boyfriend in horror. Yami looked at his hikari and nodded slightly. He mouthed that it would be all right. Yugi nodded and leaned up against his boyfriend's chest. Hera smiled at them. Hera knew all about the Sennen Items and that Yami was a shadow creature. She even knew about their relationship, and accepted it.

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi whispered.

Unfortunately for him, and everyone else, Yugi had asked his question just as the door to the living room was kicked open, and someone came running into the living room at the speed of a little jack rabbit.

"I'M HOME!" a voice called. "How is everyone?"

Yugi and Yami stiffened, both frozen solid in fear. The voice was very familiar. In fact, it sounded almost exactly like Yugi's voice, only a bit more deep than his was.

But there was no one except Yami, Yugi, Hera, and Solomon living in the house.

Curious as to who had come running into their home/game shop so suddenly, little Yugi turned around to see who had called, and his eyes went wide with horror. He gasped and pointed at the person, shaking, shocked that he wasn't going to fall over from the shock. Yami had to clutch his aibou close, though his eyes were wide with horror, too.

"I-it's me?" he shouted.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was what looked like Yugi, or rather, the same face and appearance as Yugi. His eyes were bright yellow, pupils like slitsslits, and his hair was the same style as Yugi's. The color, however, was very different. His bangs were a light blue, and the rest of his spiked star-shaped hair was a dark gray, almost black.

This young man, whoever he was, looked to be about seventeen years old. He was wearing what appeared to be some of Yugi's clothes. He wore the black tank top that Yugi owned with his name written across it in bright red letters. He was also wearing some of Yugi's jeans and a pair of his sneakers as well.

"D-Daddy!" Hera shouted in shock.

Solomon snarled angrily, folding his arms and looking away. "Damn," he snapped.

Yugi's heart nearly stopped at his mother's words. "D-Daddy?" he shrieked. He jumped up and pointed to the strange star-haired man, who was now staring at Yugi with wide golden eyes. "As in grandfather? He's my grandfather?" Yugi was hysterical now, pointing and shouting about the young man standing in the door.

Yami was horror struck.

How could someone this young be Yugi's freakin' grandfather? It just didn't make sense! No human should be able to be as old as Yugi was and be a grandfather, especially not when Yugi's mother was well over thirty, and Yugi was sixteen himself.

Hera smiled and pointed to the boy.

"Yugi, Yami, allow me to introduce you to this handsome young man," she said with a smile.

The young man seemed to chuckle at the compliment and he stood beside Hera. Yugi noticed that the young man was just about as tall as Yugi was, just a few inches shorter than his mother and Yami.

"I'd like you to meet Sampson Alighieri," Hera smiled. "Yugi, this is your other grandfather."

Yugi stammered in shock. "M-my... grandfather?" he whispered.

Hera nodded and flashed her son a tiny smile. "Yes," she said. "He came to Domino a couple decades ago, and he's been sleeping peacefully in the basement for a couple years."

Sampson, as the man was called, turned and glared at Hera. "What do you freakin' mean I was 'sleeping in the basement'?" he yelled. He turned and glared towards Solomon, who was snickering evilly. "Somethin' tells me that your elderly father-in-law may have been responsible for my, oh how should I out this, extended stay in my fucking coffin!"

Yugi and Yami blinked, and they were both thinking the exact same thing. _Coffin?_

Solomon laughed evilly and turned towards the other grandfather.

Yugi flinched at the wicked look in his grandpa's eyes. Solomon was never a violent man, but after seeing this side of him, Yugi was having some serious doubts about that.

"Oh no, my friend," Solomon said through grit teeth. "I just wanted to make sure that nothing interrupted your... _beauty_ sleep."

Sampson glared and then laughed slightly. "Well then," he murmured. "I guess I should thank you for letting me have my peaceful sleep. Though, I hope those boulders weren't too much for your elderly bones to move. They were so heavy I almost couldn't move them. I almost lost all my energy and dried up and died!"

Solomon seemed to stiffen and laugh at the though.

"Oh, perish the thought!" he said. "I couldn't bare it if your sleep were any less than perfect... or final. But after all, you can just suck energy from humans and regain your youth, correct? That's where I'm jealous of you, my dear Sampson."

The two grandfathers then started laughing.

Yugi and Yami watched as they laughed, and then looked to one another.

There was something strange behind their laughter. It was almost as if they were wanting to kill each other, but at the same time, they were both trying to be as civil as possible.

Halfway through their laughter, the two grandfathers stopped and glared at one another.

Yugi and Yami could almost see the sparks that snapped between the two. Yugi clung to Yami, who in turn held his aibou as close as he possibly could get him.

Hera, deciding to intervene, took her father by the arm and led him over to Yugi and Yami.

"Father," she said. "I'd like you to meet your grandson, Yugi."

Sampson looked up and didn't study Yugi or Yami very well. "There's two of them," he said. "Hera, did you have another kid? They both look so much alike, it's kinda bizarre."

Hera laughed nervously. "W-well, no," she said. "I-I just had Yugi. The taller one is Yami, Yugi's boyfriend."

Sampson nodded and stared at both Yami and then down at Yugi.

Yugi noticed how intently his young-looking other grandpa was staring at him. It was at this time that Yugi noticed that he and his grandpa looked exactly alike, except for the color of their hair and eyes.

Suddenly, Sampson smiled widely. "Oh my..." he whispered, amazement in his eyes. "Come here, cutie!" he shouted as he grabbed Yugi and put him in the biggest headlock anyone in the Kame Game Shop family had ever seen. "Ha ha! This is great! You go to sleep and the whole family's gone and grown up! You've got all the strong genes in this family, I can tell!"

Yugi squeaked as he was gripped into a headlock. He flailed and reached out to his now-horrified boyfriend. "H-help me, Yami!" Yugi managed to squeak out.

Yami watched his boyfriend with a horrified expression, and was going to go do something, but suddenly, the other star-haired man drew back in confusion and looked down at Yugi's body.

He stared at him for a moment before grabbing his shoulders. "H-hey! How did you get so short?" he shouted as he started bear-hugging Yugi, who in turn flailed and tried to escape.

"O-ow! Grandpa!"

"Geez, why are you so short? You're like a freakin' kindergartner!"

"Ow! Please!" _You're not much taller yourself!_

"Who's the cause of this huh! I know you didn't get this like because if me!"

"OW! GRANDPA, STOP! LET ME GO!"

"Who, I asked!"

Yami watched as his boyfriend struggled against his grandpa. He got angry that his hikari was in distress, and his shadow magic leaked out and about the room. It crept along the walls and shattered mirrors. Hera and Solomon sensed this and rushed to Yami. Hera placed her hand down on his shoulder to calm him.

"Y-Yami, calm down," she said. "He's just a little old man."

Solomon snorted and walked up beside Yami. "Little nothing!" he yelled. "Come on, Yami! You wanna take him out right now? Good! I'll assist you, help you hide the body, defend you in court, and even bail you out if you get arrested for murder!"

Hera turned and blanched. "Father-in-Law," she said. "Why are you so impuslsive?"

"Someone help me!" Yugi yelled.

As they argued and shouted; Hera and Solomon arguing about killing Sampson, and Sampson and Yugi yelling; the door to the Kame Game Shop swung open, and Anzu poked her head into the living room.

"Guys?" she called.

Yami sighed in relief when he saw his friend. Anzu had use to have a crush on Yami, but when she learned that Yami and Yugi were going out, she instantly lost her crush and just stayed their good friend.

Anzu looked around the room, not noticing Sampson. "What's going on?" she asked. "I heard screaming all the way outsi-"

Sampson suddenly dropped Yugi and turned to Anzu. "Anzu!" he shouted with a wide smile across his face. "You've gotten so big in the last few years since I've seen you!"

Anzu looked over, saw Sampson, and squeaked in terror. She backed up against the wall, eyes widen, and turned away. "Oh there is no freakin' way that you could still be here!" she shouted.

As she turned to run away, Sampson raced after her. "HEY ANZU! COME HERE AND SAY HI TO GRANDPA SAMPSON!"

"NOOO!"

Yami rushed over to Yugi and helped him up. Yugi stared over at his mother and Solomon. "Anyone wanna tell me what happened there?" he asked, pointing to the door.

Hera sighed and shook her head. "When Sampson first woke up, I was three months pregnant with you at the time," Hera explained. "Your friend Anzu's mother had already had Anzu some time ago, and let's just say that Sampson has a thing about babies and young people. And since she was the only baby around, he kinda... smothered her with affection. I guess she never got over it."

Solomon folded his arms across his chest. "Now she's never gonna come back!"

Hera turned towards Yami and Yugi. "Please forgive him," she said. "He's very, very impulsive. He does things without thinking sometimes, and it may get to be on your nerves."

Yami shrugged. "It's all right," he murmured. "As long as he doesn't grab Yugi like that again."

Yugi laughed nervously and looked over to Solomon. His grandfather was snarling and fixing the bandanna he wore over his spiked gray hair, his purple eyes narrowed with hate. Yugi flinched and laughed a bit nervously. He looked at his mother, who was staring at Solomon. She seemed a bit worried about something.

"Mom," Yugi dared to ask. "Why do Grandpa and Grandpa Sampson hate each other?"

Hera sighed softly. "Because-" she said. "-they are always arguing about who would have been better to raise you. Father-in-Law wanted to raise you under this heritage, but your grandfather, my Daddy, wanted to raise you under your other heritage. He felt that if he raised you well and taught you, you'd awaken one day."

Yugi was confused. "A-awaken?"

Yami stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his aibou. "And just what do you mean by that, Hera?"

Hera sighed and looked away. "You see-" she whispered. "-there is a reason my father hasn't aged. You see, Yugi, he's... Oh, how do I put this without freaking you out? He's... a shadow creature."

Yami and Yugi's eyes widened. "A shadow creature?" they both yelled.

Hera nodded. "Yes," she said. "My father was born over eighty years ago in Europe. During that time, he made friends with the Bakurae family. Yugi, your friend Ryou's grandpa, Loki Bakurae, is the one who brought Ryou's family over here several years ago. But Ryou's father changed his last name to make it more Japanese."

Yami looked to Hera. "But I don't understand," he said. "Even if he was a shadow creature, he'd have aged by now."

"True," Hera said. "And he has and can. But as you must know, shadow creatures, ones that are not in an alliance with a hikari, as you and Marik and Bakura are, must take emotional energy from humans to survive. But if they take enough, then they are able to stay young for a while. Their lifespan is also much longer than a human's."

Yami was confused, but Yugi was shocked.

"You mean I'm... a shadow creature?" he whispered, his voice trembling.

Hera turned to her son. "Only 1/4th," she said. "You see, I'm a half shadow creature, but I have no powers. I married your human father, and therefore, I didn't think you'd have any shadow magic either. But your grandpa Sampson seems to believe that you do."

Yami started. "But how can-"

His sentence was stopped when Sampson kicked the door open and came back into the room. He was pouting angrily, holding a piece of Anzu's pink school jacket in his fist.

"Anzu-chan got away," he said.

Yugi stared and wondered what Anzu must be thinking. She must have been horrified to just suddenly have a young-looking elder come running at her all of a sudden.

Hera laughed nervously. "S-sorry about that," she said. "Anzu-chan is going through a bit of a phase."

Sampson turned and glared at his daughter. "Well-" he yelled. "-she didn't have to run like she was being chased by monsters!" Sampson turned and smiled at Yugi. Yugi flinched and clung to Yami. "Oh well," Sampson said, grabbing Yugi away from Yami and into a huge hug. "I guess I'll just have to play with this one for a while. Hee hee, we're just like twins!"

Yugi sweatdropped and laughed nervously. He looked over to Yami and mouthed, "help me", as softly as he could. Yami nodded and reached to his aibou, but the star-haired grandfather looked up and smiled at Yugi.

This stopped Yami.

He felt incredible power, even more than he possessed, resonating from this man. He knew right then and there that, even if he was over 5000 years old and had much more experience with shadow magic than Sampson, this old man who looked like a sixteen year old would be able to beat him any time, any place.

"By the way, what was your name again?" Sampson asked Yugi.

Yugi sighed and looked away. Yami stifled a laugh and looked away from his boyfriend. Yugi turned back and looked at his young-looking grandpa, who was still smiling at him.

"I-it's Yugi," he said.

Sampson smiled at him again. "Yugi, it means 'game' right?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Great! I love games! I have a feeling we're going to be great friend, Yugi!"

Yugi laughed nervously and looked to Yami. /That's what I'm afraid of./ he called via mind-link.

Yami nodded and tried to calm down. He knew that he had to rescue his boyfriend from his psychotic grandpa, but if he did anything, then Sampson would most likely fight him off. Yami just sighed and leaned back, watching in growing aggravation as Sampson asked Yugi questions, still clinging close to him.

* * *

Me: All right! Sampson is a fun grandpa! We like using him almost as much as we enjoy using Loki Bakurae, Ryou's very strange and very young looking grandfather!

Lucy: We realize this was not our best, but we hope the next few will be good!

Me: We hope no one will flame us! We tried to make this one as good as possible, and we understand that it was inspired from the anime "_Karin_" where her grandmother arrived! However, this story will not be like that, just this one little section!

Lucy: Please review and we shall update another chapter as soon as we are able to, you guys!


	12. Yugi's Dream Catcher

**Title**: Yugi's Dream Catcher

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Rating**: T+ for violence

**Pairing**: YamiXYugi (_puzzleshipping_)

**Summary**: Based off the Lenore comics by Roman Dirge. Yugi is haunted by a nightmare. Yami attempts to rid his aibou of his nightmares by giving him a dream catcher.

Me: This is posted just for enterntainment and slight fluff!

Lucy: The story itself if a more modern version of a fan fic that we want to do based off the comics, "Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl", written by the genius Roman Dirge!

Me: To watch his vids, look up Lenore on youtube!

Lucy: We hope you all enjoy this short story that we wrote simply for entertainment, and we hope to write our other fics as soon as possible! We want nothing more than to satisfy our readers!

**_Chapter One: Yugi's Dream Catcher_**

Yugi knew he was dreaming; but he didn't care.

He currently found himself in a field of thick, emerald green grass. There were little flowers of all kinds stuck into the grass, and each one shone like a jewel in the bright sunlight. The sky was the brightest shade of blue that Yugi had ever seen it; it reminded him of the color of the sky that he had seen when he was in Ancient Egypt, searching for his boyfriend, Yami.

Standing behind him was a scarecrow with a creepy pumpkin head, but that was okay. Creepy didn't seem to register in this dream.

"Ah, things can't get better than this," Yugi sighed dreamily.

He secretly wished that Yami was here; that would have made the dream perfect. But Yami was sleeping beside his body back in the real world, probably having a nice dream of his own. It wasn't fair for Yugi to seek him out to pester him like that.

"Oh, yes it can," said a voice from behind him.

Yugi turned abruptly and found himself staring at the creepy pumpkin scarecrow. It was smiling down at him, the candle that made its eyes glow flickering like a firefly.

"Let's dance the dance of Life!" called the scarecrow.

Yugi smiled and picked up a tiny bunny that moved beside him. The bunny didn't resist and sat eagerly on the top of Yugi's hair, matting down the spikes that it laid on. The rabbit's pink nose twitched cutely; it reminded Yugi of when Yami had been turned into a cat(1).

"Why is it called the dance of Life?" Yugi asked.

"I... am not sure," replied the scarecrow.

Yugi looked to the bunny on his head and shrugged. The bunny's nose twitched again. Yugi gently took the rabbit off his head and placed it on the ground, where it promptly scampered away with a frightened look in its eyes. Yugi frowned- why was the bunny scared? This was a great place- there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Come, let us... _dance_," said the scarecrow.

When Yugi looked at it, its carved face was twisted up into a wicked smile. It sent a cold chill down Yugi's spine, especially when the sky turned a dark shade of gray with a bright red light coming from the setting sun.

"Why are you making that face?" asked Yugi, trying to keep his voice even.

The scarecrow looked at him through his pumpkin eyes. The flame from the candle flickered and Yugi looked down. There were strange crimson and purple tentacles starting to poke from the belly of the scarecrow. They flicked like tongues and started to reach for Yugi, snapping through the cloth that covered the scarecrow's body.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked.

The candle burst then, and the pumpkin's head caught fire.

A loud laugh escaped its mouth. "I'll swallow your soul!" it shrieked through the fire. The crackles added the evil to the laugh; Yugi drew back and screamed as loud as he possibly could.

Turning to run, screaming for help, Yugi hoped to escape.

His hopes were wasted.

The tentacles reached and latched around Yugi's leg. It let him drop to the ground before it yanked him back. Yugi struggled and screamed and he kicked and hollered, but the tentacles still drew him in towards the scarecrow's open belly. He reached out, as if to get help from Yami, but the tentacles, which Yugi now realized were entrails, covered his mouth and drew him into the beast's fleshy belly. Yugi kicked and screamed some more, but it did him no good.

The scarecrow's fiery laugh was all he heard before he was comsumed by darkness.

Yugi awoke from his dream-turned-nightmare with a loud shriek.

After watching the Roman Dirge animatics "_Lenore the Cute Little Dead Girl_" with Bakura and Ryou, which Yami now hated Bakura even more for, Yugi's screaming had started to sound more like Lenore's each day.

As a strange side-note that has nothing to do with the story at all, Yugi seemed to feel a connection to the girl(2).

Yami, Yugi's protector, true love, and boyfriend, snapped awake the moment he heard his boyfriend's screams. He turned and his arms were right around the boy in an instant, like a reflex. His heart was racing; what was wrong with his sweet aibou? He calmed considerably when Yugi fell in his arms with a calm sigh.

"Sweet one, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head; he didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that he had woken Yami up; he didn't want to tell him that he had woken him up because of a stupid nightmare.

"You had the nightmare again?" guessed Yami.

The smaller star-haired boy drew away with a small gasp. "How did you-"

"You are my other self," Yami murmured. He kissed his aibou's forehead. "If there is something bothering you, I will always know. And from what I can tell, this isn't the first time you've had this nightmare." Yami sighed softly. "Baby, what's bothering you? What's this nightmare about? It must be awful; you keep dreaming it."

Yugi shook his head and wrapped his arms around Yami.

He was dead tired, but he didn't want to leave the safety of Yami's arms. If he did, he might have that nightmare again, and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"Here," Yami murmured softly.

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tiny ring with strings moving in a design across it. It was made of gold, and it shone with a light that wasn't there. Yugi couldn't take his eyes off it- it was so beautiful. Yami smiled when he saw Yugi's transfixed stares. The younger of the two boys drew away from the embrace enough to take the ring into his own hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a dream catcher," Yami said with a matter-of-fact tone. "We'll put it on the ceiling, and it will block out your bad dreams."

He moved away from Yugi, which made the boy whine softly in protest, and attached the golden dream catcher to the hook that hung over Yugi's headboard. The dream catcher jingled as it hung over the two boys. Yami sat back down and wrapped his arms around his aibou's waist, holding him as close as he could get him.

"Now, go to sleep," he whispered. "No more nightmares, okay?"

Yugi smiled and settled into his Yami's embrace. The former Egyptian Pharaoh cradled the boy as if he were the most precious thing in the world, and he was, to Yami.

Within moments, the two boys were back to sleep.

In his dream, the first thing he became aware of was that he was falling.

Yugi screamed as he tumbled and flipped through the air, falling faster and faster toward the ground. With a pained grunt, he landed in a pile of thick emerald leaves. "Oof!" he grunted. The pain of the fall was blocked, and Yugi exhaled with relief.

Standing up, he found himself back in the tranquil place.

But to his horror, he also found himself standing near the pumpkin scarecrow, which was smiling down at him. Yugi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and his eyes grew wide. But the pumpkin still grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Why, hello there!" it waved.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yugi screeched, backing away from the pumpkin as quickly as he could.

The scarecrow's face twisted into a look of confusion. "What?" it asked, shrugging it shoulders.

Yugi stopped screeching and stared. The scarecrow continued to stare back down at the boy with unblinking eyes, the soft candle light making them look like two stars.

The silence became too awkward, and Yugi had to break it.

"Okay, so you like don't remember," he said, shrugging his shoulders and narrowing his eyes. "I was here before, and I was frolicking about with a bunny on my head, and you said 'Let's dance' and I said 'Ooookay'." His eyes widened to show the fact that he was no longer aware of his surroundings, as he often wasn't whenever he ranted. Yami had pointed that out, and Yugi had become embarrassed by it. "And the next thing I know, you're all _FOOM_ with the fire and the evil and the killing and-" He stopped when he realized how akward he must have sounded, ranting on about nothing. He hid his blush. "-and what person scares the poo out of a 17 year old boy anyway, huh?" When the pumpkin didn't answer, Yugi tried again. "HUH?(3)"

The scarecrow looked at Yugi for a long time with his unblinking eyes.

The silence became awkard once again, and Yugi looked around. He could hear the bunny snickering behind him, but he wasn't going to take his eyes off the scarecrow for one minute.

The silence became too much. "I DON'T LIKE POO!" he yelled. He then turned to the snickering bunny. "And shut up!"

The bunny jumped back, but it did stop laughing.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," said the scarecrow with a small laugh. "I would never do something like that." He turned his gaze to Yugi, and the lights in them flickered once. "Besides, I absolutely love children.. with butter."

"Huh?" Yugi stared blankly.

The scarecrow's face became wicked once again. "I was merely saying that..." His eyes flashed to flame again. "I'm going to rip you apart and feast on your intestinal-goodness!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Yugi shrieked, turning and running away.

The entrail-tentacles came after him once again, but Yugi was faster than before this time.

He ducked down and easily avoided one as it sailed over him. Smirking to himself, Yugi thought he had won. But when one of the entrails wrapped around his stomach and dragged him to the ground again, he screamed loudly. He knew now that he had lost yet again. Nails dug into the dark dirt as the tentacles dragged him back towards the beast's stomach. The wicked laughter of the pumpkin scarecrow echoed like thunder once again, and Yugi could do nothing but scream for help that would never come.

"WAAAAAAAGH!"

He snapped from his dream-turned-nightmare once again with another horryfied Lenore shriek.

Yami's concerned crimson eyes stared down at him. Yugi rolled over and latched onto his boyfriend's chest. He shivered and closed his eyes, but it didn't last long. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the horrible scarecrow's smile.

"Didn't work?" Yami murmured.

"Uh-uh," Yugi said, shaking his head as he shivered.

The older of the two boys frowned and latched his arms tight around his aibou. Whatever was scaring him was no match for Yami's shadow power or his strength for that matter, and yet, there was nothing that Yami could do against a nightmare. All he could do was handle the aftermatch, and he could only do this by comforting his sweet aibou. Yugi's shudders had calmed, and Yami sighed softly. He rubbed his aibou's back to soothe him as best he could.

"Thanks, Yami," Yugi whispered with a smile as his Yami rubbed his back to calm him. "I'm feeling much better no-"

The hikari of the Millennium Puzzle stopped in mid-sentence and glared at his boyfriend. Yami smiled and drew his hand away from his boyfriend's lower back, where his hand had gone down to.

"S-sorry, love," Yami said with a nervous smile. "I was trying to calm you, but, you know... I'm your boyfriend, you're attractive, and I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."

Yugi narrowed his eyes and tried to look as evil as he could.

"I am going to hurt you," he said.

The only answer he got was Yami smiling at him. Yugi couldn't help but smile either. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his yami, and when the two of them went back to sleep, Yugi wasn't plagued by the nightmares of the horrible scarecrow anymore, since he remained wrapped in his yami's arms for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Me: Okay! Not our best, but we did it clearly for amusement! (1) Reference to a soon-to-come story, Tales of an Animal Yami. (2) This is a reference to a story we will do based off "_LTCLDG_", and, you guessed it, Yugi is playing Lenore. (3) This has to be one of the best Lenore rants of all time.

Lucy: Poor Yami! He thought Yugi was going to kill him, but he didn't!

Me: We're sorry if this wasn't what everyone was expecting, but we just wanted to do this one because we both watched Lenore, and we could just see Yugi doing Lenore's rant about the "FOOM with the fire and the evil and the killing".

Lucy: Please review and we shall update another chapter as soon as we are able to!


End file.
